Ice Age: True Love with Kyle
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Kyle is about to enter the Ice Age world again where he's about to meet old and new friends including Carrie and Toby plus the herd is about to encounter old and new enemies together! Prepare yourself for the crossover you never seen before! A.G.Wicked & Mad Face Pro C.C presents Ice Age: True Love With Kyle!
1. Beginnings

**Hi guys! This is Mad-Face Pro with A.G. Wicked, creating our first chapter together!**

** I hope you enjoy our story and review or comment, por favor! (Please) ^_^ **

**Kyle and rest from Ice Age with Kyle belongs to me. **

**The True Love crew belongs to A.G. Wicked. ;)**

* * *

**Ice Age: True Love with Kyle**

** Chapter 1 - Beginnings**

* * *

In the Ice Age World, the herd was going back to the Sanctuary after a long regular day. Manny, Ellie, Peaches and the twins were asleep while Sid and Carrie were just putting their two year old daughter, Rosy, into her leaf shaped crib.

"Goodnight sweetie", Sid happily said.

"Night dada", Rosy yawned.

"Goodnight Rosy", Carrie sweetly whispered.

"Night mama", Rosy replied as she then drifts off to sleep.

"Our daughter is so adorable when she sleeps", Sid giggled.

"Indeed she is", said Carrie as she smiles at her husband.

Sid and Carrie then lay themselves down on their leaf shaped bed as Carrie wraps her arms around Sid.

"Need company?" Sid joked.

"Yeah", Carrie giggled but then she yawns loudly.

"Sounds like you didn't enough sleep last night", said Sid.

"No honey, I sneaked out and party all night long", Carrie joked.

"Really? Where was I?" Sid asked in confusion.

Carrie then laughed and ruffed his hair as she giggled, "I'm only joking, honey".

"Oh, heh, heh, heh! Good one!" Sid chuckled.

"Thanks!" Carrie replied. The two sloths laughed softly for a moment, then, they stopped and relaxed in their bed.

"So... where is Diego and Toby?" Carrie asked.

"Hmm... last time I checked, Diego just left the Sanctuary to find Toby", said Sid.

"So, do you even know where Toby is?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know but we mustn't worry about him", said Sid.

"You're right Sid. He's tough and he's got Diego", Carrie replied.

"Amen to that...Well! Goodnight Carrie", said Sid.

"Goodnight Sid", said Carrie.

"I love you", said Sid as he kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you too", Carrie replied as she returns the kiss.

Soon the two sloths went to sleep for the night. Meanwhile, near Seaweed River and not too far away from the Sanctuary, Toby was standing near the grave of his older brother Marcus. It's has been two years since Toby's older brother died and the young wolf still misses him.

"Hey Marcus, I know it's been two years but I still miss you and mum so much…" Toby sadly sighed.

"Toby?"

The young wolf turns to see Diego, his new adoptive big brother, walking towards him. "Hey Diego", Toby replied.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Diego asked.

"I was just paying my brother a little visit…" Toby sighed as he looks at the grave of Marcus.

"You still miss him, huh?" Diego asked as he stares at the grave too.

"Yeah... I miss him and my mother too... I know it's been two years but... I just still miss them Diego…" Toby replied.

"I know Toby but you gotta' be strong, OK?" said Diego as he places his paw on Toby's shoulder.

"I know... but I miss them Diego" said Toby.

"Toby, remember what I told you. One must move on forward for the sake for the family, lift your head up high and move on slowly day by day", said Diego.

"I know and I also got you there to help me move on", said Toby.

"Indeed you do little buddy", Diego chuckled.

Soon the two mammals went away from Marcus's grave as Diego and Toby are now sitting on the ground looking up at the stars.

"So tell me Diego, who's Kyle?" Toby asked.

Diego was silent for a moment as he looks at the wolf surprisingly. "How did you know about Kyle?" Diego questioned.

"Well, I overheard Sid talking about Kyle to Carrie", Toby replied.

"I see... well... Kyle is a friend of ours", answered Diego.

"How come I never met him?" Toby asked.

Diego looks at the wolf again but he didn't know how to explain where Kyle came from. "You...You wouldn't believe me if I told you", Diego unsure to explain.

"Try me", Toby smirked.

"Alright you knucklehead", Diego chuckled as he ruffed Toby's hair.

"So, who is Kyle?" Toby asked.

"Believe it or not, Kyle is a human", Diego replied.

Toby looks at Diego confused as he asked, "Kyle is a human being?".

"Yep!" Diego nodded.

"I see... could he understand you or any of the herd?" Toby asked.

"Oh yeah, he understood us and we understood him", said Diego.

"So, is Kyle some kind of a super human or something?" Toby asked.

"Nope!" Diego shook his head.

"Well... where did Kyle come from?" Toby asked.

"Now, this is where you're not gonna believe me", Diego pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Try me", Toby dared.

"OK you ask for it, Kyle is from another time", said Diego.

Toby was silent for a moment as he looks surprised, yet confused. "So... let me get this straight. You're saying that Kyle is from the future or in another world?" The wolf asked.

"Well... I guess you can say that", Diego shrugged.

"Whoa! Epic! What happened to him?" Toby asked.

"Last time I saw him, he returned to his own time", said Diego.

"Oh... Pity... I would have love to meet him", said Toby.

"I'm sure you would buddy!" Diego chuckled.

"Kyle sounds like a good friend Diego", said Toby.

"Indeed he is... so! You ready for the week camp tomorrow?" Diego asked.

"You bet I am!" Toby replied with excitement in his voice.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it" Diego chuckled.

"How can I not? You and I; exploring new places!" Toby replied.

"Yep! That's the plan for the trip Toby! Exploring new places and getting in touch with our predator side! Just you and me, Toby! Two brothers running wild and free into the open world!" said Diego.

"Yeah, this is gonna be one heck of a trip!" said Toby.

"Indeed it will be! Come on Toby, we better get some sleep for tomorrow", said Diego.

"Right", Toby nodded.

Soon, Diego and Toby headed back to the Sanctuary and as they got inside the cave. They soon lie down and drift off to sleep with the rest of the herd.

* * *

"There you go, Kyle. That's all the boxes that belong to you", said a man as he places the last heavy box on the carpet floor.

"Thanks!" a boy with 'sort-of-spiked' hair scratches his head as he padded Mr. Smith's back. "Not to be offensive but you need to work out…"

Mr. Smith straightens his back and groans as a crack was heard. "Yeah, you're right. I think I need to…"

He walks away abnormally into his room and made a relieved sigh as he lay on his bed. Kyle chuckled and unboxed his clothes and placed them on the shelf.

He hangs his sweaters and jackets with hoods on the closet hanger. He came across to the Time Machine, the machine that took him back to the Ice Age. Kyle stroked the keyboard and chuckled as he remembered the good memories he had with the herd. His smile disappeared as he vowed.

"I promise myself I wouldn't go back in time", he looked at the screen with data and programs scripting on the commands. "I can somehow change something important or change the space-time continuum"

He shuts down the Time Machine and flicks a switch, which the wall hides the Time Machine, and returns like a regular wall.

"I'm sorry guys… I guess I can't come back for a visit…" He muttered; his decision was made. As he turned away from the wall, he heads into the door and leaves from his room; shutting the door fully closed. However, inside the wall, a blimp of a light flickered as the Time Machine itself; turning on automatically.

Kyle walked outside from his home, with his hands inside his pockets and walked into the street until he heard a noise behind him. Kyle turned quickly but there was nothing; just the front door closed and Mrs. Smith's garden stood still and silent. Kyle shrugs; thinking it was nothing and continues walking away. A dark figure with a black and a hint of purple cloak, hid behind a wall and made an evilly, dark grin at the boy and disappeared into the dark.

Kyle continued to walk and heads into a large market; famous and popular for the capital of Sunset City. He saw a bag of hot, spicy delicious chips that Kyle favored as he walked into the line at the register but something or someone grabbed his attention when a sudden voice was heard:

"Justin!"

"C'mon Sara! You gotta' try these ice creams!"

Kyle stared at two children, around his age, having a great time together. Kyle stared at his bag of chips and looked at them. The boy grabbed these tanish, colored ice-creams and grins at the girl.

"Hey! Let's go to the register", said the boy with blond hair, spiked at the front.

"Next! NEXT… NEXT!" said a voice that was menacing, which woke up Kyle.  
Kyle turned, noticing that the line was empty and other people growling and muttering angrily waiting for him. "Oh, sorry…" He quickly hands the bag to the cashier as he scans the bag and answered, "That'll be one dollar and ninety-five cents".

Kyle dips his hands into his pockets and gives the cashier two dollars. Once he handed the money, he received the change and leaves with the receipt.

As he was heading to the exit, he sensed an object coming towards him. With reflex, he dodged a ball of tin foil and turned the direction where it was thrown.

"Well, well, Kylie…" said someone as it applauded dully.

Kyle's face made a stern look as he recognized the voice and fisted his hands with annoyance. "Why are you here Jack!"

"I followed you here and notice you moved out. So, I gotta' find you to bully you some more", the teenager laughed.

"Stalking me, huh? Get a life…" Kyle muttered as he walked away.

"What does that suppose to mean!" Jack exclaimed, stubborn to hurt Kyle.

"Think about it? Why would follow me here and waste your life just to humiliate me? Wow, Jack. You need help…!" Kyle made an evil grin, making Jack embarrassed with a beat.

"Listen kid! I'm not the one who's going to get 'butt-hurt' here!" Jack held Kyle by the shirt; picking him up; face to face.

"Now, now, no need violence in here!" said an old cashier man.

"Shut up old man!" Jack rudely insulted the cashier as he was silent.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Jack turned to a girl was short brown hair coming towards the 13-year-old teenager. "Oh, whatta' you gonna do?" Jack mocked her, as she was enraged.  
"Listen pal! I don't know what your problem is but leave him alone, you bully!" the girl poked him; which he walked back, dropping Kyle on the floor. "That's right! Walk away you coward!"

She turns to the boy with 'sort-of-spiked' brown hair as she helps him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… thanks!" Kyle made a soft smile as the girl smiled back.

"Don't mention it!" she gave a chuckle. "Well, I gotta' go! Catch you later, kid!"

As she left with her friend, Kyle smiled as he picked up his bag of chips and left the market. Later that day, Kyle sat on a bridge which a river passes, heading to the ocean where the sun always sets.

"Day one, just moved in but didn't gathered friends… I wonder if I will soon…" Kyle sighed as dipped his face into his arms. "I wonder how the herd is doing. Probably having a good time, I guess…"

The sun shined the sky beginning to set as the sky turned to a reddish-blue, the day was ending but a new adventure will be waiting…

* * *

**Well it seems that Diego and Toby are about to embark on a trip while the herd is relaxing peacefully!**

**Meanwhile Kyle has just moved and so far he encounter Jack, the bully, and has met a girl who defended Kyle from Jack.**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! :)**


	2. Dark Encounters

**Disclaimer: Ice Age with Kyle © Mad-Face Pro c.c/ True Love © A.G. Wicked**

** TeamPlasma70, thanks a lot! A.G. Wicked and I both appreciate it! ^^**

** Kitkat342, here's this chapter for you. :)**

** KaylaDestroyer, well the waiting is over! Here's chapter two! XP**

** SweetHalo90, even though you didn't review, thanks for liking, no, loving our story and here's the update! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dark Encounters**

* * *

Inside the Sanctuary, Carrie was tossing and turning in her sleep as she dreamt that she was somewhere dark and gloomy. Soon, she saw Sid with a cloaked figure.

"Sid?" Carrie called out.

Sid and the cloaked figure didn't turn or reply to Carrie but stood the way they are. "Now sloth... prepare to be destroyed!" the cloaked figure evilly laughed.

"No! Please no!" Sid begged as the cloaked figure plunged a sharp dagger into Sid as the sloth gasped in pain.

"NO!" Carrie screamed as tears rushed to her cheeks. She tries to run to Sid but couldn't move her legs as she can see that they were now frozen. Carrie tearfully looks at the cloaked figure as it drops Sid to the ground as Sid slowly died.

"No! SID! NOOOO!" Carrie screamed, clawing on the ground.

"Poor little girl, does she love that pathetic sloth?" the cloaked figure mocked her.

"WHY? WHY? SID WAS INNOCENT! WHY?" Carrie angrily and tearfully screamed.

The cloaked figure then removed the hood of its cloak and soon, Carrie can see the head of Victor as he licks the blood of the dagger. "Because revenge is sweet... my dear! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Victor evilly laughed.

"NOOOO!" Carrie screamed.

Suddenly, Carrie woke up as she pants heavily and turns to see Sid lying next to her, still snoring and still alive. "C-Calm down Carrie... it's just a nightmare..." Carrie whispered to herself. She kissed Sid on the forehead and snuggles with him but she couldn't get anymore sleep. "Victor is gone... he's gone forever... I have nothing to fear anymore", Carrie thought.

* * *

The sun was setting; the sky and clouds were red-orange as stars began to twinkle in the red sky. Kyle walked home before the sun sets as he was in depressed mood. Kyle looked down as he kicked a rock as he walked home. He thought about his encounter with Jack, his mind was enraged and had the thought that Jack will humiliate him. But the one question was: How did he know where Kyle would be at? His mind swirled and was confused at the moment. With anger, he kicked the rock with great strength and makes the rock fly to distance as it hit a figure; a dark figure, of course.

"Oh, my apologies! I didn't mean to-!" Kyle apologized to this mysterious figure as it turns toward him and throws the rock at Kyle. Kyle quickly ducked from the fast rock as he sternly looks at the figure. "I said I was sorry!"

"Foolish, idiot boy! How dare you kick a piece of pebble at me!" he exclaimed, his voice was menacing.

Kyle growled and faced the figure. His appearance was just a black cloak with a hint of purple and with a symbol of a violent flame on his chest and hands and the shadow covered his facial features only revealing his mouth. "What sorry, don't you understand?" Kyle shouted back, fisting his hands.

"I don't accept apologies from children like you", he said; as he made an evil grin at the boy.

"You mad!" Kyle shouted.

The cloak man stood still and answered, "My plans maybe ruined by you, so, you altered the time waves and entered the time of the Ice Age…"

Just by the word, 'Ice Age', made Kyle's eyes widen in surprise and glared at the figure. "How did you know about me time traveling to the Ice Age!"

"Ignorant buffoon… there's something called history", he laughed evilly. "Boy, you need to go back to history class…"

"What do you want!" Kyle questioned harshly, making a fighting stance.

"Why should I waste my time fighting you?" he insulted, as Kyle growled. "Ever heard of violence is never the answer…"

Kyle screamed in agony as he charged towards to the cloak man. Kyle threw a fist at the figure but he caught his fist. Kyle gasped in surprise as the figure twisted his arm as Kyle instantly dropped down and held his arm.

"Pathetic... It seems that the teachings from 'that' gorilla are no match from mines!" he grinned evilly and began to walk away but stopped. "This is why you've no friends. You can't defeat anyone…"

"Shut up! Why are you walking away, you coward?" Kyle exclaimed, holding his sore arm. The figure disappeared into the darkness as Kyle fell to the floor in sadness, watching the sun disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ice Age World, the whole herd was awakened as they just finish having breakfast. Soon, the whole herd was outside the Sanctuary as Carrie was holding Rosy in her arms as the little sloth sees a butterfly passing by.

"Babafly", Rosy gurgled.

"Yes sweetie, it's a butterfly", Carrie giggled.

"So, what are you planning to do today, Carrie?" Manny asked.

"Well, me and Sid are going to take Rosy to the playground with the other parents and kids", said Carrie.

"That's so sweet! I remember our first time we brought Peaches to the playground", Ellie replied; thinking of the good memories.

"Yeah, Sid was tied upside-down while the other toddlers kept hitting him!" Crash chuckled.

"Oh yeah... that memory", Sid groaned in annoyance, scratching his head.

"Oh honey! What happened?" Carrie asked.

"Well, apparently someone tied me upside-down to a tree while I was taking a nap", Sid replied as he sternly looks at the two possums.

"Oh gee... I-um... I wonder who could have done that…" Eddie snickered.

"Yeah... um... who…?" Crash nervously chuckled.

"Cut the innocent act guys, we know it was you two!" said Peaches as she walks to the others.

"Oh, really?" Carrie smirked at the possums.

"Yeah!" the twins nervously answered.

"We'll talk about this later…" Carrie calmly, yet, sternly replied.  
Diego and Toby are prepared for their week trip; ready to leave.

"Are you ready Toby?" Diego asked.

"More than ever!" Toby replied excitedly.

"Wait a minute! Where are you two going?" Manny curiously asked.

"We're going on our week trip" said Toby.

"What week trip?" Manny asked.

"The trip we talk to you about two weeks ago and so on", Toby replied.

"I don't remember that! Where was I?" Manny asked.

"I can answer that. You're too busying butting into my life!" Peaches replied as she looks at her father a bit stubbornly.

"Peaches, I have to know what you're doing. I'm only trying to look after you and to protect you," Manny explained.

"I don't need to be followed around by you, dad! I'm fifteen-years-old! I can do whatever I want with my life!" Peaches argued.

"You're still my daughter Peaches and I expect you to listen to me", Manny replied.

"Manny, she's growing up to be a woman mammoth. Don't you think it's time she can handle some things herself?" Ellie asked.

"I just don't trust that guy who hangs out with Peaches", said Manny.

"What's wrong with Dean? He's a nice guy", Peaches answered.

"But he may not be a nice guy, ever thought of that?" Manny replied with another question.

"You are such an idiot dad!" Peaches groaned in annoyance.

"Mind your father Peaches", Ellie pointed out.

"Yes mum…" Peaches sighed.

"Well, I can see you're busy, we'll just be going", said Diego, quickly leaving with Toby.

"Hold it!" Manny replied.

"What?" Toby questioned in frustration.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea", said Manny.

"Manny, we'll be fine", Diego reassured the bull mammoth.

"Yeah, stop worrying about us…" Toby groaned in annoyance.

"I still don't think-", Manny started.

"Manny, I swear if you ruin this trip for us, I'll-!" Toby growled.

"Toby! Calm down!" Diego sternly replied.

"Sorry Diego…" Toby murmured.

"Manny, they'll be fine and besides they said they won't be too far from us, right Diego?" Ellie asked.

"Right Ellie", Diego nodded.

"Well... Ok! Have fun guys!" Manny replied.

"Thanks Manny!" Toby said in excitement.

"Let's go little buddy", said Diego.

Soon, the herd waved goodbye to Toby and Diego as they began their week trip.

* * *

"Where is he…?" said a woman worryingly as she stared at her wrist watch.

"Don't worry… he's probably coming home right now", reassured a man, sitting on a couch; reading a newspaper in his hands.

"Honey, it's 7:30 at night, he's probably kidnapped or something. He's never this late before." The woman explained as waited for Kyle's arrival.

"I'm sure he's coming home now", her husband said as he can hear footsteps at the front door. "See, I told you his coming home."

The woman rushingly opened the door and saw Kyle's hand reaching the door as he had a surprise look in his face. Mrs. Smith had a stern stare at Kyle, with arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Listen, sorry I was late, I didn't mean to get you guys worried."

"I wasn't worried. She's the one who was worried", Mr. Smith joked.

Mrs. Smith glared at her husband and turns to Kyle. "Why are you late?"

"I-I was…" Kyle fell silent, thinking of the figure incident. "I don't want to talk about… I just want to be alone…" Kyle walked to his room slowly with his head down and closed the door hard.

"Should I-?" Mrs. Smith questioned but was cut off by her husband. "I think you should leave him alone… he just needs to cool down…"

Mrs. Smith was silent and went to the kitchen as Mr. Smith shrugged and continued to read the newspaper. Meanwhile, Kyle lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and sighed, "What he said… was it true? Just because I can't win something means I can't afford to have friends… Does that suppose make sense!" Kyle grabbed a plastic ball and threw it at the wall as it made him cool down his temper. "Like what happened at the market. Jack insulted me, but I knew I could've take him down but I knew I can't, so, I couldn't win… I guess it is true. The girl who helped me won and I just stayed there, like an idiot waiting for something…"

Inside the wall, the Time Machine automatically turned on and self activated to a destination as lights began to flash and began to wobble creating racket sounds. Kyle continued to throw the ball into the air as he heard rumbling noises behind the wall where the Time Machine was.

"What's making that noise?" Kyle questioned himself as he was off from his bed and walked to the wall. "Is the Time Machine making that noise?"

He flickered up a switch as the wall turned clockwise as Kyle spotted the Time Machine creating a portal. Kyle gasped of horror as gravity pull towards him to the portal. Kyle struggled to escape the strong pull as his feet was carried away from the floor and was sucked into the portal. The portal vanished like a wink of an eye.

"Have a nice traveling, Kyle…" said a figure behind the boy's bedroom window, grinned evilly as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid and Carrie are on their way back to the Sanctuary with Rosy asleep in Sid's arms when they saw a shiny light lifting from beyond the hill.

"What is that, Sid?" Carrie asked, staying close with Sid.

"I don't know but I don't think it's the sun", said Sid, getting closer with Carrie.

"Whatever it is, I got a bad feeling about this", Carrie replied worryingly.

"So, do I Carrie", Sid gulped.

At the mountains, Diego and Toby were on the start of their week trip when suddenly they saw a bright light shining a few miles from where they stand.

"What is that Diego?" Toby asked.

"I don't know" said Diego.

"Should we... I don't know... check it out?" Toby asked.

Diego looks at the wolf for a moment and then looks over and notices that the bright light has disappeared. "Alright, we'll check it out but stay close to me", said Diego.

"OK", Toby replied in agreement.

Diego and Toby then make their way to the source of the light.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Kyle screamed as the time portal opened and released Kyle as he slammed to the floor hard as he was unconscious. Few minutes later, Kyle groaned softly, rubbing his head as his blurry vision began to fade away. As his pain went away, he jumped and looked his surroundings and was at a world where there's less snow and but more vegetation. "W-Where am I?" he questioned himself, continuing to look around if he recognizes the area.

"Hmm… I know this is not the Ice Age. The Ice Age should have more snow and less plants but this is different." Kyle observed the strange environment as he felt something on his wrist. "What the-? Why is there a watch on my wrist!" Kyle questioned as he inspects the watch.

Kyle tapped the watch as it began to function itself. The watch's screen turned to a color blue as programs and data was scripting. Then, numbers appeared counting down, backwards and a destination link that read: Ice Age. Kyle looked around in awe, beginning to think he's dreaming but wasn't.

"So, this is the Ice Age? It's different from what I remembered", Kyle said as he sat down and stared at a lake in front of him. "I'm thinking that this is after I met the herd. Probably, a few years later or so…" Kyle said as the river flowed smoothly as species of fish swam in the cool water. "I think I won't get to meet the herd, I would like to meet them again… but the question is. Why did the Time Machine take here? Is there a purpose?"

"Kyle?"

Kyle turns to see a gray wolf with dark yellow eyes and a saber-tooth tiger, which he is familiar with.

"Wow, how ironic…?" Kyle said to himself with widen eyes, yet, happy to see him.

* * *

**Well Kyle is now back in the Ice Age World and he has finally going to meet his old friends and meet new ones soon! :)**

**But who is the mysterious man Kyle encountered?  
**

**Why does Carrie have recent nightmares about Victor again?  
**

**What will happen next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)  
**


	3. Reunion With The Herd

**Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait, Anyway, Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion With The Herd**

* * *

Kyle was smile happily as he saw Diego and Toby walking to him.

"Kyle, Is that you?" Diego asked.

"Yeah" Kyle happily nodded.

Toby looks at the human confusingly and nervously due to that he never met a human and can understand them.

"It's been a long time Kyle" said Diego.

"Really, How long?" Kyle asked.

"Two years really" Diego replied.

"Two years? Really?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah why?" Diego replied with another question.

"Because it's been two months since I last seen you" Kyle replied.

Diego looks surprised and Toby looked confused.

"Two months?" Diego asked.

"Yeah" Kyle nodded.

"No wonder you look the same" Diego chuckled.

"Thank you" Kyle chuckled.

Toby backed away a little just as Kyle turns to face him.

"And who is this?" Kyle asked as he look at the wolf curiously.

Diego turns to see Toby looking away from them nervously.

"Toby? Are you OK?" Diego asked as he walks up to him.

"I'm a little uncomfortable about this Diego, Are you sure I can trust this human?" Toby nervously replied.

"Toby, Kyle is kind and friendly, Trust me he won't harm you" Diego reassured.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyle asked.

"He's a little nervous, He's never met a human in his life especially one  
that can understands us" Diego chuckled.

Toby nervously walks to Kyle and cautiously hold his paw out and muttered

"I'm Toby"

Kyle smiles at the wolf and shook his paw as he replied

"I'm Kyle, Nice to meet you buddy"

"Yeah…Nice to meet you too" Toby replied.

"so Kyle, What brings you back to the Ice Age?" Diego asked.

"No idea to be honest, I was in my room when the time machine somehow turns itself on and sucked me into the Ice Age world" Kyle shrugged.

"Time machine?" Toby asked as he lifted an eyebrow up.

"It's some kind of device that Kyle uses to travel in time" Diego explained.

"You mean you're from…the future?" Toby asked.

"Yep!" Kyle nodded.

"Wow" Toby gasped in amazement.

"Well, Now that we met up again, What do you say we head back and see the others?" Diego suggested.

"Sure I would love that" Kyle happily nodded.

"But…what about our trip?" Toby asked.

Diego looks at the wolf as he remember the week trip that they were going  
before Kyle came back.

"Well…We'll talk about it later OK?" Diego replied.

"OK" Toby slowly nodded.

"Alright, Let's get going" said Diego.

Soon Diego, Toby and Kyle started to head back to the Sanctuary that the herd was at.

On their way back, Toby kept looking at Kyle as he thought to himself

"Kyle's not so bad, Sure it's unusual for a human to understand animals and is from the future but I'm sure he's OK"

"Hey Kody, You OK?" Kyle asked.

"I'm OK and it's Toby" the wolf replied.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kyle apologised.

"It's OK" Toby replied.

Back at the Sanctuary, Carrie was rocking a crying Rosy in her arms as Manny was near her.

"I told you not to trumpet in front of her" Carrie angrily replied.

"I didn't trumpet Carrie, I just sneezed" Manny protested.

"I know a sneeze when I heard one, That was a trumpet" Carrie argued.

"If I trumpet, it would have been louder, that was a sneeze" Manny argued back.

"Well, all the same, you scared Rosy" Carrie points out.

"I didn't mean it" Manny stubbornly protested.

"Do me a favour and go someplace where Rosy can calm down" Carrie sighed in annoyance.

"Oh just get her a balloon or something" Manny grumbled.

"No need, We already got one!" Carrie smirked at Manny and walks off with Rosy.

Manny just stood there, looking offended as Sid walks up to him.

"Hey Manny, Why the blank look?" Sid asked.

Manny shook his head and replied

"Your wife is so annoying sometimes Sid"

"Can't you two ever get along?" Sid sighed.

"It's not my fault, I just sneezed and Rosy started crying and then she insulted me by implying me as a balloon" Manny stubbornly replied.

Sid couldn't help but laughed at that only to stop when Manny sternly looks at him.

"Sorry" Sid apologised.

Manny looks at the sloth and sighed "It's OK"

"Hey Manny, Did you manage to see a bright light an hour ago?" Sid asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah! I could have sworn I saw bright light" said Manny.

"What bright light?"

Sid and Manny turn to see Ellie and Peaches with Crash and Eddie on her trunk, walking towards them.

"Well when me and Carrie were taking Rosy home when suddenly we saw a shiny bright light flashing far from us" Sid explained.

"That's odd" Ellie replied.

"Very odd" said Peaches.

Suddenly Carrie was heading back to the group with Rosy asleep in her arms.

"Hey guys! Diego and Toby are heading back here" said Carrie.

"What?" The herd replied in confusion.

"I thought they were going on some camp" said Crash as he scratched his head.

"You mean their week trip?" Eddie shrugged.

"Why are Diego and Toby coming back so early?" Sid asked.

"I don't know honey but the strange thing is that I could have sworn I saw a human walking next to them" Carrie replied.

"A human? What do you mean a human?" Peaches asked.

"I don't know but they're heading this way with a human! Do you guys know any humans?" Carrie asked.

"Just one, Kyle" Sid replied.

"Kyle? You mean the human you were telling about a few days ago?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah that's the one, Maybe it's him coming with Diego and Toby" Sid replied with excitement.

"Don't be silly Sid, Kyle is back in the future, There's no way he'll be coming back" said Manny as he shook his head.

Soon Diego and Toby returns to the herd with Kyle as he announced

"Hey guys, We're back! Look who's here"

The herd gasped in surprised as they see Kyle smiling at his friends that he had never seen for a long time.

"Hey guys" Kyle greeted.

"It's Kyle" Manny gasped.

"You were saying?" Carrie smirked as Manny just stubbornly looks at her.

"Kyle!" Crash cheered.

"Dude! You're back!" Eddie happily cried.

The two possums run to Kyle and pounded on him to the ground as they hugged Kyle.

"Crash! Eddie! It's so good to see you two again" Kyle laughed as he ruffed  
the possums hair.

"We missed you Kyle" said Crash.

"Yeah a lot" Eddie added.

"I missed you guys as well" Kyle replied.

As the two possums got off Kyle and allowing him to stand back up, Peaches walks up to him and hugs Kyle with her trunk.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again" Peaches smiled at Kyle.

"It's so good to see you again Peaches, I gotta say, You've grown into a beautiful she-mammoth" Kyle replied.

Peaches just blushed and giggled "Thank you Kyle"

Kyle then turns to see Ellie as she happily hugs Kyle with her trunk as well.

"How have you been dear?" Ellie asked.

"Well I'm OK, Things were a little tough back home at the moment but I'm so happy to see you all" Kyle replied.

"And so are we buddy" said Manny as he walks up to Kyle.

"Manny, Long time, no see buddy" Kyle chuckled.

"It's been a while! How are you?" Manny chuckled as he shook Kyle's hand with his trunk.

"I'm great! How are you Manny?" Kyle asked.

"I'm going great" Manny chuckled.

Suddenly Kyle felt Sid pulling him into a big hug as the yellow sloth cheered

"Welcome back Kyle o'buddy! I missed you so much!"

"It's great to see you too Sid, I missed you too" Kyle chuckled.

"Kyle, I would like you to meet our new members of our herd", Sid said as he pointed to Carrie, holding Rosy in her arms with Toby sitting next to them.

"This is my wife, Carrie, our daughter, Rosy and our new friend, Toby" Sid introduced.

"What's up? We already met" Toby greeted dryly as he rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Kyle" Carrie warmly greeted as she holds her baby daughter close to her.

"Wow, Sid I'm actually surprised" Kyle said as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean by that young man?" Carrie asked as she looks at Kyle confusingly.

"Oh nothing ma'am, It's just that I never knew that Sid would ever have a wife or child" Kyle scratched his back and nervously chuckled.

"I see..." Carrie replied while looking at Kyle uneasily.

"But I'm really happy to see that you guys are happily together" Kyle added.

"Thank you Kyle" Carrie smiled as she felt relaxed.

"She doesn't like it when mammals tease, bully or say anything bad about Sid" Diego whispered to Kyle.

"Really? I gotta say, Sid is so lucky to have her" Kyle whispered to Diego.

"Indeed he is" Diego chuckled.

"So Kyle, Are you staying here for good?" Crash asked.

"Not really" Kyle replied.

"Aww!" Eddie sadly moaned.

"I'm sorry guys but I have people back home and they will be worried about me" said Kyle.

"So how are you gonna head back to your time?" Manny asked.

Kyle began to think, looking up at his forehead as he stared down at his arm with the blue hi-tech watch on his wrist. Kyle glanced at the screen and saw the numbers counting down.

"You see this," he said, pointing to the watch on the wrist. "I'm guessing this will take me home"

"What's that?" Manny asked, pointing to the hi-tech watch.

"This thing is like a watch." Kyle answered as the herd were confused. "A watch, It's a device that tells the time of a day, like hours, minutes"

"Cool!" Eddie was amazed.

"If I'm correct..." Kyle began to count with his fingers, as he divide the hours into days. "I'll be here for at least seven days until the portal arrives and sends me home"

"Yay!" Crash jumped on Kyle, hugging him one more time. "A week with Kyle, let's have a party or something!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea! How about it, Manny?" Sid asked the bull mammoth excitedly.

Manny shrugged and answered, "Sure, why not, a little party for Kyle's arrival wouldn't hurt"

Everyone in the herd was excited as they carried Kyle and took him to their home as Toby stood there alone, watching the herd leaving. Diego stopped and turned to see Toby not excited and a little down.

"What's a matter?" Diego was concerned with his little wolf brother.

Toby was silent for a moment until he spoke, "It's just...about our trip. Are you going to cancel it?"

Diego forgot about their 'week' trip together and was relieved that Toby reminded him. "Oh, about that. We can start tomorrow"

"Are you sure?" Toby questioned.

"For sure, c'mon, let's just celebrate Kyle's arrival. You said you want to meet him and there you have it", Diego said, ruffing Toby's small hairs.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" Toby smiled as he left with Diego.

* * *

**So Kyle is here to stay in the Ice Age for seven days!**

**All is happy except for Toby who is a little disappointed due to thier long week trip cancelled.**

**But Diego promised they'll go tomorrow...but will they leave tomorrow?**

**What happens next with Kyle and the herd?**

**Stay tune to find out! :)**


	4. Parallel Time

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long delay but chapter 4 is here and ready to bring excitement. Not to worry, A. G. and I are doing our best to keep on updating as soon as possible. Also for an update from me, Mad-Face Pro, that I'm also working on Regular Story so don't get carried away that I'll be losing interest. Okay then, let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Parallel Time**

* * *

During the party, Kyle and the others were enjoying their small, little party for Kyle's arrival. Kyle was grateful and pleased of the herd's hospitality. It was beginning to sunset as the sky began to turn bluish-red as the herd was ending the party somewhat soon. Kyle was sitting next to Peaches both talking and laughing with each other.

"Those were some good times, huh?" Kyle asked the she-mammoth, Peaches.

"Yeah, you and your sling-shot, makes one of a weapon", Peaches chuckled.

"Heh… I kinda' miss that gorilla… All three of them trying to kill me, it's like a party but only three of them are trying to kill me", Kyle said, thinking about the old memories he had. "So tell me, how was the herd when I was gone"

"Well, I was…" Peaches was cut off by a voice that came towards the two.

"Hey guys!" a gray teenage wolf walked towards the other young teens.

"Hey Toby", Peaches happily greeted.

"Hey, Tod-eee…Kodi…herm…T-T-T…" Kyle smiled nervously and chuckled. "Sup…"

Toby had an eyebrow, staring at Kyle awkwardly. "I was wondering if I can borrow Kyle for a little"

Kyle made a confused look staring at Peaches, "Sure, if you want a little chat with him". Peaches turns to Kyle as Kyle nodded and stood up. Toby awaited for the human boy as the two began to walk together as Peaches called to Kyle. "Hey! What about the party?"

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as possible!" Kyle answered and began to walk with the gray wolf.

There was a moment of silence. The two walking together, and yet, Kyle doesn't understand the wolf's need of him. Kyle glanced at the wolf, close to his height and older than him, thinking like a few 3-4 years older than him. Kyle wanted to break the silence and start a conversation with the wolf.

"So…" Kyle started, waiting for the wolf's answer.

"So…" Toby answered, staring at the human.

"Uh… what do you want to talk about?" Kyle made a soft smile.

"I just want to get to know you better, that's all", Toby explained, continue walking into the woods. "I mean, you seem so admiring to the herd, why?"

Kyle turned to Toby and answered, "Well, they just accepted me. Kinda' weird, huh? Especially, for a human who can talk to animals".

"Why's that?" Toby questioned. Kyle gave Toby a confused look; didn't understand Toby's question. "How's that you can communicate with animals?"

"I don't really know… to be honest. When I first came here, I thought this place was some kind of 'game'. Then I realized it was real and that I was actually talking to animals! But when I get home, I can't communicate with animals, it's like I can talk to them here but not at home." Kyle explained, walking side by side with Toby.

"That's pretty strange…" Toby answered and began to think for a moment. "So Kyle, how did you met the herd?"

"It started…" Kyle was cut off when he was a man behind a tree, staring at him. It was familiar and recognized the face of the man he encountered at home. The man began to disappear as Kyle quickly dashed towards him. Toby gave an eye at Kyle, thinking how strange Kyle can get. Kyle sprinted as fast as he can; trying to catch to the man where he left off. He stopped at an opening of the woods. He stood for a moment, catching air and looked around. Trying to find the man but only find just trees and shrubs.

Kyle sighed and began to bang his head, "C'mon Kyle, you're hallucinating. It's just on your mind. *sighs* I should get back…and just enjoy the party."

"Isn't there something else you should do?" said a deep, menacing voice behind him.

Kyle quickly turned to see the man he encountered at home and fisted his hands. He walked towards him with an enraged tone, "You're that guy before! What are you talking about?" Kyle made a fighting stance.

"Even if this time is parallel…" he answered. Kyle gave a 'huh' answer, meaning he didn't understand what this man meant. "What does that suppose to mean?" Kyle answered.

"This is a 'Parallel Time'; a time that is similar to the original time itself." The man explained.

Kyle gave an astonish stare. "So, you're saying that... this is a different time!"

"Yes, a time that is similar to the other, but yet, completely different…" he answered then points to Kyle. "And you're the reason of the cause of it!"

Kyle's eyes widen and was disbelief, "That's not true! I wouldn't change it, would I?".

"Since you interfere in the past, you created this world!" he answered as mists began to appear around him as the man released a dark aura. Kyle gasped of the intense power he had. "You're changing time, idiot!" he answered and walks away into the mists.

"I've been changing time…?" he muttered, closing his eyes and began to think. "Does he mean the new members?"

"Kyle!"

Kyle instantly opened his eyes and spots Toby racing towards him. "You okay? You ran pretty quick, and I was little worried, that's all."

"Yeah-Yeah… I'm okay… I just…I thought I saw something, no need to worry", Kyle answered as they off to the woods again.

For a couple of minutes, the two continued to talk and began to know each other. The sun had an hour left before sunset and Kyle and Toby were laughing and chatting together.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Kyle. I didn't know…" Toby took pity on Kyle, when the boy explained about his parents.

"It's okay, I never knew. They left when I was a one and I never knew them. I was adopted a' bunch of times and never get to have a real family", Kyle explained.

"Whattya 'bout the family you live now?" Toby asked.

"They're okay… but I don't have the feeling to call them 'mom' or 'dad'. It somehow doesn't feel right", Kyle looked away from Toby staring at the red sky.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone who will take you as your own", Toby laid a paw on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle chuckled. "Thanks! That means a lot!"

"No problem!" Toby smiled.

"There you two are!"

"Ahhh!" Kyle and Toby both jumped from the voice.

Kyle and Toby saw Diego coming towards them. "Diego?" Kyle questioned. "I knew you two would be here. The herd and I were looking for you guys, until Peaches told me you guys head off to the woods." Diego explained.

"Heh, I guess our conversation was a little long", Kyle gave a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, let's head back and continue with your party", Diego made a warm smile as the three head back to the herd.

* * *

During the sunset, a roaring campfire was created, firewood began to crack and ashes began to pile. Two sloths and their daughter were alone together, waiting for the others to arrive. Sid completed with the campfire and sat with his wife, Carrie. Carrie had Rosy fast asleep on her arms as she smiled how adorable her daughter is when asleep. Sid nuzzled close to Carrie as she returned the nuzzle and sighed happily next to Sid.

"I guess it's just the three of us alone for a while…" Carrie sighed.

"Yeah… just you, me and little ol'Rosy…" Sid stroked Rosy's forehead, which she was sound asleep.

"Yeah…" Carrie replied softly, resting on Sid's shoulders.

"Well, I guess no nightmares coming from you, our family is at peace and now my old friend is back to visit us", Sid said, hugging Carrie softly.

Carrie was silent for a moment. She remembered of having these nightmares of Victor again but it was much more horrifying. She had to tell Sid about this.

"Sid?" Carrie said.

Sid looked at Carrie for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something…" she answered.

"What about?" he asked.

"I've been having these nightmares of Victor again…" Carrie said, staring at Sid nervously.

Sid was speechless, "Another dream about Victor?" he thought. "But that's impossible… Victor was crushed by rocks at Forbidden Rock remember? He's died."

"I know… but I don't know way I had that dream…" Carrie muttered sadly.

"Don't worry… Victor is gone now. He's never going to come back, I promise" Sid hugged Carrie with comfort.

A dark figure stared at the sloths and grinned evilly as it walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Thank you Sid and I love you…" Carrie murmured.

"I love you too Carrie", Sid murmured back.

* * *

**Toby and Kyle are getting along a bit well**

**Kyle however encounter the mystery man and found out that Kyle is a parallel Ice Age time**

**Sid and Carrie are just talking about the nightmares of Victor but was the mystery man spying on them?  
**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)  
**


	5. Pasts

**Hey guys, Here is Chapter 5! Hope you all like it! Me and Mad Face Pro are working great to make this story fantastic for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Pasts**

* * *

Everyone from the herd gathered around the campfire resting down, circling the campfire. Kyle watched the fire blankly, thinking of the mysterious man's encounter. He thought about how this Ice Age time is parallel to the other Ice Age world. But only, this Ice Age world has Toby, Carrie and Rosy in it. Kyle thought of his suppose 'cause' of changing time. He wondered why the man entered to Kyle's life, what does the man want with Kyle? The herd?

"Kyle?"

Kyle stared blankly at the fire, distracted that he couldn't hear a sound.

"Kyle?"

A wolf paw waved at Kyle's front eyes, waking the human boy from distraction as he looks around, searching who was calling him. "Huh?"

"Kyle?" Carrie called the boy, once again.

"Uh, yeah Carrie", Kyle answered, staring at the pink female sloth.

"Are you okay? Is something bugging you?" Carrie said, walking close to Kyle.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired that's all…" Kyle yawned and laid on the ground, resting.

Carrie held her daughter, Rosy, close to her as she sat next to Sid. "So Kyle, tell us. How did you meet the herd?"

"Simple. A time machine." Kyle simply answered as he chuckled.

Toby rolled his eyes as Carrie shook her head. "But give us your side of the story. How did you meet the herd when you came here? How did you manage to stay with them?"

"Well, it starts like this", Kyle began with his story as the True Love trio listened and the herd too. "Two months ago-."

"Two years ago", Diego corrected Kyle.

"Yeah, two years ago, it was mid-summer vacation and I was living with a man named, Extort." Kyle started.

"Who's Extort?" Carrie asked.

"Extort is a professor. A professor is a person who has a type of knowledge that is successful with. Well, suppose Extort told me he's a professor that creates things…" Kyle was unsure.

Carrie understood, and yet, confused. "Well, let's get back to the story. I was living with Extort, and one day, I discovered he created a Time Machine", Kyle said. "He explained to me that the Time Machine will change the world. By change, I think he meant by 'change'. So, few a days later, Extort explained to me that he's going a meeting, introducing the Time Machine. I wanted to come, but he said that I can't and I will be moving to a 'new' family… I knew this was going to happen again; getting adopted to separate families that I'll never have a true home"

"So, you've been adopted a number of times and you never get to have real family." Carrie answered.

Kyle nodded sadly. "Oh, you poor thing…" Carrie took sympathy.

"So, I manage to plan a runaway but it all failed because Extort knew what I was going to do. I escaped from his grasp and head to his laboratory. I locked myself in and thought of an idea to escape but Extort rammed the door and caused the room to shook. Somehow, the Time Machine activated and sucked me in to the Ice Age. I was lost, cold, and didn't know where to go. But I was curious to this world that I have to know where I am. As I was strolling around; exploring. I left that I was being followed, so, I sprinted as far I can get away because I thought it was a predator but it wasn't. It's something else." Kyle explained his story but was cut off from the possum brothers.

"Oooo! Tell us! Tell US!" Crash shouted of excitement.

Kyle chuckled and continued his story. "I actually bumped into Sid. He was the one who introduced me to the herd when I was lost. Manny was the one who seemed overprotected and Mr. 'Tigey Wigey' didn't like me for no good reason when we met", Kyle made a stern look at Diego.

"Hehe…sorry, bud." Diego apologized.

"It's okay", Kyle smiled.

"Why's that?" Carrie questioned the male sabre. "It's a long story…" Diego answered.

"So, continue on. Ellie actually convinced Manny to let me stay for a while until I find a way to get back home. A few days later with the herd, we got along just fine except Mr. 'Tigey Wigey'. So, I was with Manny, chatting for a while until Diego stepped in and said some harsh words that actually pierced my heart. My emotions ran wild that I took off and was left alone…" Kyle said sadly.

Everyone from the herd looked at Diego with a stern look as he made a nervous chuckle. "Diego, you're such a jerk! Shame on you" Carrie sternly replied.

"Kitty" Rosy giggled as Sid, Carrie, Ellie, Peaches and Toby chuckled with her.

"Uh… should I still continue, or not?" Kyle asked.

"Please continue darling", Carrie answered.

"When I was left alone, I began to feel that I was being followed…again. I quickly notice a sack hitting my face as my body was inside this bag made of vines or twines. I knew I was kidnapped and was taken hostage. The kidnappers were these ape-like creatures, who were intelligent and quite a martial arts teachers. I learned from them in a snap and manage to fight like them. Now, I realized I can go home until a portal opens in a certain area, but then, I can't go home because I'm trapped in as a hostage." Kyle explained.

"Sure… fighting monkeys, That's really realistic (!)", Toby said sarcastically.

"Hey, those guys are very real!" Kyle protested. "So, later that day, out of nowhere! Diego shows up and said that he's here to 'save' me. Diego finally apologized and we FINALLY became friends. So, we escaped together from the apes' village and head to the herd. The next day, the herd and I went to the location of the portals arrival. Until… the gorillas showed…"

"So then what happened?" Carrie asked.

"So, anyways! I fought with Xenon, the master of all masters. He's actually the one who taught me all of his knowledge from his fighting skills. So, we fought and fought until he threw to the ground as I was paralyzed a little. He was about to finish me until one of his men, put his life to save me. I was completely shocked and I fought Xenon until he fell off a cliff. So, time was running out. The portal opened and I explained who I was and what time I'm from. So, that's all about it." Kyle finished with his story as the herd and the True Love crew applauds. "So Carrie, tell me your story"

"Well, it all started when I was living with my family", Carrie began as Sid, Toby and the others watched. "I was just picking some berries with my family until a horrible wolf named, Victor" Carrie continued.

"Victor? Who's Victor?" Kyle asked.

"One of the vicious wolves alive, he is merciless and heartless to everyone...including me", Toby sadly sighs.

"Anyway, Victor was the leader of his own pack and he ordered his pack to destroy my family, I escaped and hid for hours in a small burrow but I soon learned that my family was gone when I realized that the wolves had blood on their teeth", Carrie sadly explained.

"Oh man...I'm sorry to hear that Carrie", said Kyle as he felt sorry for the pink sloth.

"Thank you Kyle", Carrie replies as she rocks her sleeping child in her arms.

"So, then what happened?" Kyle asked.

"A year later, I met Sid, he offered me to stay with his herd, so I decided to give myself another chance to shine my life...Then Victor found me again and tried to destroy me but thanks to Sid and the herd, we defeated for him and after that, Sid confess his love and promised to stay with me forever...And I accepted and from that moment on, we became mates", said Carrie.

"So, what made you want Sid as your mate? No offense buddy", said Kyle as he looks at Sid.

"None taken", Sid shrugged as he smiles at Kyle.

"Look Kyle, you would understand or yet maybe you wouldn't, but it's because of him. I now moved on with my life, because of him. I'm happy and because of him...I have a family and somebody to love forever," Carrie replied as she smiles at her mate and rubs Sid's hair.

"Aaaw! And I love you too my dear Carrietta", Sid replied as he nuzzles Carrie.

"No worries and don't call me that", Carrie giggled.

"Fine...I love you Carrietta". Sid smirked.

"I love you too you silly goofball", Carrie giggled as he kisses Sid on the forehead.

"You two do make a nice couple", said Kyle as he smiles at the sloths.

"Awww! Thanks buddy", Sid thanked.

"Yeah, thanks Kyle" Carrie giggled.

Kyle smiles at the sloths until he saw Toby letting out a sigh.

"How about you Tobias? What's your story?" Kyle asked.

"It's Toby...and there's not much to talk", Toby mumbles.

"Ah come on buddy! Lighten up! Tell me about your family", Kyle replied as he sits next to  
Toby and puts an arm around him.

"There's nothing to talk about", said Toby as he felt uncomfortable talking about his family.

"Oh, why not? It's not like you have a brother who rejected you and hated you?" Kyle joked.

Toby, however, snapped at the words that Kyle used on his brother as he glares at Kyle and angrily snaps

"My brother did not reject or hated me!"

"Toby!" Diego exclaimed as he looks at him with a stern look.

The others were surprised by Toby's quick outburst including Kyle.

"Geez, I was only joking buddy", Kyle tries to settle down the wolf.

The wolf looks away and sadly replies, "I...I need some air for a while"

Soon Toby got up and quickly went out of the Sanctuary.

"Toby!" Carrie called out.

"Toby!" Diego also called out.

"What? Was it something I said?" Kyle asked as he was confused.

Diego looks at Kyle for a moment until he sits next to Kyle and replies, "Kyle, Toby was an orphan as a kid".

"Really?" Kyle asked in surprised. "I…I didn't know…"

"Yeah...his father and mother were both destroyed by Victor and he was forced to live a life in misery thanks to Victor and if it that wasn't bad enough, Victor secretly forced his older brother, Marcus, to abuse him because it was the only way, Victor could allow Toby to live", Diego sadly explained.

"How awful…" Kyle replied.

"Yeah...then Toby managed to escape from Victor and found us...soon we learned that Carrie's old...well... 'friend', Leo was the one who betrayed Carrie's family and was the main reason why Victor was after her", said Diego.

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah", Sid nodded as he sat next to Kyle as well.

"Victor sounds like a monster", said Kyle.

"He was! Anyway, we soon learn that Marcus cared for Toby all along and left Victor's pack to defend his brother...But...soon he gave his life up to save Toby from Victor", said Sid.

"Oh man...Poor Tobias", said Kyle as he felt sorry for the wolf.

"But before Marcus passed away, he begged me to take care of Toby and I kept my promise and took care of Toby since then", said Diego.

"That sounds great Diego, so...what happened to Victor?" Kyle asked.

"He was destroyed and believe or not...by Sid and Carrie" said Diego.

Kyle looks at the sloths in surprised and asked. "You two destroyed Victor? No way!"

"Yep", both Carrie and Sid replied.

"Wow! I'm really surprised!" said Kyle as he scratches his head.

"Yeah...you should never underestimate us", said Carrie as she winks at Kyle.

"I see...so that's why Toby was angry at me", said Kyle.

"Yeah", Diego nodded.

"Maybe I should find him and apologize", Kyle suggested.

"It's a bit dangerous at night, I'll find him", said Diego.

"Hurry back Uncle Diego!" said Peaches.

"I'll be back soon", said Diego as he runs off to find Toby.

Soon he spotted Toby standing near Marcus's grave as the wolf sadly sighs until he smells a familiar scent.

"Hey Diego", said Toby as he knew who it was.

"Hey", Diego softly replied as he stands next to him.

The two mammals just stood there, looking at the grave of Marcus for a long moment until Diego broke the silence by saying, "You know it wasn't Kyle's fault that he didn't know about your brother".

"I know", Toby sadly sighs.

"I think you owe Kyle an apology", said Diego.

"But he made fun of my brother", Toby protested.

"But he didn't know... If he knew Toby, then he wouldn't have said it", Diego replied as he looks at the wolf seriously.

Toby looks at the sabre for a moment until he sighed, "I'm sorry Diego…"

"It's alright Toby", said Diego as he puts an arm around his little brother.

"Well, at least we still got the trip tomorrow huh?" Toby chuckled.

"Um...yeah...about that" Diego replied as he looks away.

"What's the matter Diego?" Toby asked as he looks at the sabre confusingly.

"Now...don't be mad at me Toby but I cancelled the trip till maybe next week or so", said Diego.

"W-What?" Toby gasped.

"I'm sorry Toby but Kyle's here for a week and the herd and I haven't seen him for a long time", Diego explained.

"I see..." Toby replied as he looks disappointed.

"Toby, I know you were really excited about the trip but I promise you when Kyle leaves, we'll go on our week trip", Diego promised.

"Sure…" Toby nodded as he looks disbelieved.

"What do you mean by 'sure'?" Diego asked.

"You always promised Diego, and yet, you always changed your promises like the time you always promised me that we would hunt together for our prey", said Toby.

"Because you weren't ready to hunt Toby ever since Marcus died, you became unfocused and unprepared", said Diego.

"But that was two years ago... I'm ready now" said Toby.

"I know you are Toby, now come on, we had to go back and tomorrow, we'll do something with Kyle", said Diego.

"Oh what? Are we taking 'Kylie' to hunt with us now?" Toby mumbled.

"What?" Diego asked as he quickly looks back at the wolf as Toby realized that he mumble too loud and clear.

"Um...nothing, I just want to be alone", Toby stuttered.

Diego looks at Toby for a moment then replies, "Alright, I'll wait for you at the Sanctuary".

"Can you wait for me before I go to sleep tonight, in case I need someone to talk to", said Toby.

"Alright little brother, I'll do that", said Diego.

"Promise?" Toby asked.

"I promise", Diego winked at his little brother.

Soon, the sabre leaves as Toby stays at Marcus's grave for a while.

* * *

The herd was beginning to sleep as they slept together. Manny and Ellie were sleeping side-by-side with Peaches in the middle, Crash and Eddie hung upside down on a tree branch, and finally, Carrie and Sid sleeping together with Rosy next to them. Kyle was sleeping alone, away from the herd. But Kyle wasn't sound asleep, his eyes were closed but his mind was wide awake. Kyle rested and thought about Toby's brother. He never knew that Toby has a brother, nor maybe, 'had' a brother which makes sense. He wonders if Toby is doing okay. If Toby is going to come back and maybe, Kyle can apologize but it has been taking some time since Toby left. "Maybe I should apologize tomorrow", Kyle thought as he lay back to a tree but it was uncomfortable to lie on.

Kyle sensed this shadow approaching him, a feeling that someone is coming towards him. He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes were caught by Diego.

"Hey…" Diego muttered.

"Hey…" Kyle replied as he sat up and rubbed his back from the pain that the uncomfortable tree given.

"Why are you so far from the herd…?" Diego asked.

Kyle shrugged. "I guess I should give them some space… How's Toby doing?"

"He's doing okay. He just wants some time alone", Diego answered.

"Ahh… I see…" Kyle said softly as he goes back to his sleeping position.

"Hey, need some company?" Diego asked the child, offering the boy if he wants to sleep next to him.

Kyle gave a warm smile. "Yeah"

Diego laid next to the human boy as Kyle rested his head on the sabre and began to sleep as the sabre smiled and went fast asleep.

Soon, Toby came in the Sanctuary and sees Diego sleeping next to Kyle as he was surprised.

"Diego?"

He couldn't believe that Diego didn't wait for him and he was sleeping with Kyle.

Toby felt a bit crushed but soon shook it off as he lies down where he usually lies only this time, he was alone without the warmth of his big brother next to him.

"Calm down Toby, Diego still cares about you, it's not like he wants to replace me with Kyle... Does he? No! That's stupid! Diego would never do that to me", Toby thought to himself.

Soon he looked at the sleeping Kyle and Diego one more time before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Carrie was wide awake, looking at Sid who was snoring in his sleep as she felt a bad feeling in her. "Why do I fear of Victor returning? He's gone! I'm free...I should be happy but...something tells me that the worse is yet to come" Carrie whispers to herself as she lies next to Sid.

* * *

During late at night, a dark figure walked into a mountain fortress as he examined the entire fortress as he sensed a dark spot. His aura can feel this energy absorbing him as he let half of his dark purple aura release and surrounded the dark spot. Purple electricity forms as the dark aura forms into a cyclone. Releasing an animalistic shadow from the dark spot as it escaped and begins to form animal features of a wolf.

The mysterious man grinned of his long success and approached closely and stood tall at the beast. "Dark creature from the lost realm of sleep… I have awakened you from death and giving you a second chance to relive your life. But you must follow my commands or you'll be dead…" said the mysterious at the dark aura wolf. "Also, you can have your vengeance…"

The dark aura wolf grinned evilly as his red eyes starts to glow and he begins to laugh evilly.

* * *

**It seems that tonight with Kyle turned a little good till the end**

**Is Carrie's nightmares about to come true?**

**Will Toby trust Kyle with Diego?**

**And who is the dark creature that the mysterious man summoned?**

**Stay tune to find out! :D**


	6. The Next Morning

**Hey guys, Here is Chapter 6! Me and Mad Face Pro hope you enjoy this chapter**

**By the way, I want to ask you guys to give Mad Face Pro credit for his hard work on this story, I've couldn't do this without him. So please guys, give Mad Face Pro credit for this story too!**

**OK, That is all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Next Morning**

* * *

The mysterious figure watches the wolf slowly got up to his paws as the wolf looks at the mysterious figure and asked, "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

"Didn't you not just hear me? I said, I risen you back to serve me as your master." The mysterious figure sternly replied.

The wolf just laughed at him as he replies, "Why should I help you foolish mortal?"

The mysterious figure growls at the wolf as the figure spatted, "Don't you insult at me foolish canine! I brought you back to life and I can bring you back to the 'place of torture' where you belong!"

The wolf glares at the figure as he growls, "Do you have an idea who I am?"

"I know who you are mutt! You are Victor, the most dangerous wolf alive." The mysterious figure evilly chuckled.

Victor looks at the mysterious figure and grins evilly as he replies, "Hmm... Impressive, you know my name and you brought me back from Hell."

"You're welcome (!)" The mysterious figure sarcastically replied.

"But still, why should I serve you Almighty cloaked figure", Victor grinned evilly.

"Because I'm here to make a deal with you, Victor…" The mysterious figure answered.

"Ha! Sorry but I don't do deals. Not anymore." Victor scoffed.

"Not even for revenge against Sid and Carrie?" The mysterious figure deviously replied.

Victor looks at the mysterious figure for a moment until he coldly replies, "What do you know about them?"

"Let's just say I have a score to settle with someone who knows them and I know how much you hate them", the mysterious figure replied.

"So you're suggesting I team up with you to destroy some person who knows Sid and Carrie?" Victor asked.

"Yes…" The mysterious figure simply answered with a nod.

"I see...what's in it for me if I help you then?" Victor asked with an evil grin on his face.

"If you help me get my revenge, I'll make you live again and I'll help you destroy those two sloths who dared to mess with you", the mysterious figure deviously offered.

Victor looks at the mysterious figure for a moment until his evil grin grew wider as he evilly chuckled, "What is thy bidding my master?

* * *

The next morning, Toby wakes up to see that Diego and Kyle are gone.

"Diego? Kyle? Where are you?" Toby called out.

"They're gone out"

Toby turns to see Sid getting up from bed.

"What did they go?" Toby asked the sloth.

"They've gone out somewhere", Sid replied as he scratches his belly.

"I see...but why didn't Diego woke me up, Sid?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. I was awake just a minute ago", Sid shrugged.

"Then how do you know they've gone out?" Toby asked.

"Well, they're not here." Sid replied.

"They're gone out ten minutes ago you two"

Sid and Toby turns to see Ellie standing with Crash and Eddie on her trunk.

"How do you know?" Toby asked the female mammoth.

"Well, it's nearly afternoon already." Ellie replied.

"Wait, I slept in?" Toby asked.

"Well, I slept in as well" Sid added.

"Um buddy, you always sleep in." Toby points out.

"Oh…" Sid replied.

"Where are the others?" Toby asked.

"Well, Carrie is minding Rosy for a while" said Crash.

"What about Manny and Peaches?" Eddie asked.

Soon Manny and Peaches enters the Sanctuary as they were arguing.

"You are so annoying dad!" Peaches argued.

"I'm only trying to protect you Peaches" Manny protested.

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

"Dad totally embarrassed me in front of Dean!" Peaches angrily replied.

"I was only greeting him" Manny stubbornly, protested.

"By, threatening him to stay away from me!" Peaches argued.

"Manny, you promised to try and get along with Dean." Ellie replied as she looked disappointed at her husband.

"I was only looking after my daughter." Manny protested.

"Come on Sid, we've better get going." said Toby.

"Why not? I'm enjoying the show" Sid chuckled but he stopped when Manny give him a glare.

"OK, I'm with you." Sid added as he and Toby headed outside of the Sanctuary.

Soon they saw Diego and Kyle heading back from their trip.

"Hey Kyle! Hey Diego!" Sid happily greeted.

"Hey Sid", Both Diego and Kyle replied.

"Hi Diego…" Toby quietly greeted.

"Hey little buddy, how are you?" Diego asked as he smiles at his little brother.

"Alright I guess…" Toby shrugged.

"Hey Tobias!" Kyle greeted.

Toby was still a little upset about last night as he softly replies. "Hey…"

Kyle, Sid and Diego knew that Toby was still upset over last night as Kyle goes to the wolf and said. "Listen, I wanna apologize for last night. I didn't know about your brother Marcus until Diego and Sid explained to me about you and your family. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine...sorry I yelled at you" Toby softly apologized.

"It's OK. Apology accepted" Kyle happily replied as he pats the wolf on the shoulder.

"So, where did you two go?" Sid asked.

"Diego showed me the mountains where it has this great view of the ocean and the lands..." Kyle replied.

"Wait...Diego...that was one of the places I've always wanted to go on the trip with you... Why didn't you wake me up so I could join you?" Toby asked, disappointed.

"Well... You were pretty angry last night, so I thought it was best not to disturb you." Diego replied.

"Oh... I see..." Toby nodded as he felt a little disappointed.

"But hey. When we go on the trip Toby, we're stopping there first OK?" Diego replied as he places an arm around his little brother.

"OK!" Toby smiled at him.

Diego chuckled and replied. "That's my little brother"

"Aww! How wonderful! Excuse me for changing the subject but has anyone seen Carrie around?" Sid asked.

"I'm here Sid"

Carrie then walks by with Rosy in her arms.

"Morning sweetie", Sid greeted as he kisses his wife.

"I believe it's good afternoon now, Sid." Carrie giggled.

"Right", Sid replied as he blushes.

"Anyway how are things?" Carrie asked.

"Not bad, Manny and Peaches are arguing...again, Diego took Kyle to the mountains and Toby and Kyle made up from last night", Sid explained.

"How wonderful! It's nice of you two to get along!" Carrie replies as she smiles at the boys.

"Yes Carrie, me and Tobias are really becoming good friends, aren't we buddy?" Kyle chuckled as he playfully nudged Toby with his elbow.

"It's Toby…" Toby mumbled.

Soon, they hear Rosy waking up and looking around as the two year old female sloth looks at Kyle and mumbles, "Guy funny."

Carrie and Sid chuckled as the pink sloth giggled, "No sweetie, this is Kyle. He's a human being."

She then looks at Kyle and added, "You wanna hold her?"

"Sure!" Kyle replied as Carrie gently gives Rosy to Kyle.

Rosy looks at Kyle with her baby eyes as she giggles, "Hello."

"Hi Rosy, I'm Kyle!" Kyle chuckled.

"You got funny hair…!" Rosy gurgled.

Kyle looked at his sort-of-spiked brown hair which Rosy was referring to; the spike. "Well I'm a human Rosy. Do you know what a human is?" Kyle asked.

"An alien" Rosy simply replied.

"What?" Kyle asked in confusion, his eyes widen.

Diego and Toby looked at each other confusingly as Sid and Carrie looked a little embarrassed.

"Who told her humans were aliens?" Sid asked.

"Who else? Crash and Eddie" Toby replied.

"How can you tell?" Carrie asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. When we were babysitting her, Crash and Eddie was next to her, joking around like always", Diego explained.

Carrie face palm her face as she replied, "I really wish those two can grow up"

"So do we all, Carrie", Diego replied.

"OK, Sid, how about you take Rosy back home for a nap...and maybe you can take a bath", said Carrie.

"Do I have to?" Sid groaned.

Carrie giggles as she walks up to him and whispers, "You do that for me and I'll have a little fun with you later"

"You promise?" Sid happily asked.

"I always do honey", Carrie replied with a wink.

"Yes ma'am", Sid salutes her and skips away as he sings happily. "I'm gonna have some fun tonight, Do Da! Do Da! I'm gonna have some fun tonight, Oh Do Da Day! La la la la la la la la..."

Soon Sid was happily skipping away, completely forgetting to take Rosy back.

"Wait, Sid! You forgot to take your daughter for a nap!" Kyle called out.

But Sid was already gone for his bath for Carrie as the pink sloth just giggled and took Rosy back to the Sanctuary for her nap.

"Well at least Sid is lucky to have her", said Kyle as he shrugged his shoulders while Diego and Toby nodded.

"Anyway, Toby, wanna come and hunt with me?" Diego offered.

"Sure!" Toby nodded.

"We'll be back, Kyle", said Diego as he and Toby went out hunting.

"They really do make good brothers. Tobias is really lucky to have Diego for a brother", Kyle thinks to himself as he watches the brothers leaving.

Soon, Carrie started walking off as she looked depressed. Kyle notices Carrie feeling depressed and decided to check up on her. "Hey Carrie, why the long face?" Kyle asked.

"Oh...it's nothing" Carrie weakly smiles at Kyle.

"You can tell me anything" Kyle kindly replied.

"Well...okay... But can we go on a walk while we talk?" Carrie asked.

"Sure!" Kyle replied.

"Alright...well... Recently, I've been having nightmares of Victor destroying my husband, Sid" Carrie sadly explained.

"Really, that does seem like a terrible nightmare…" said Kyle as he felt sorry for the pink sloth.

"It is. Ever since I had those nightmares sometimes, I can't help but worried about if Victor is still alive", Carrie replied.

"Hey, Sid said himself that you and Carrie destroyed him, right?" Kyle points out.

"Well...yeah I guess…" Carrie shrugged.

"So if he's destroyed, then he's never coming back! OK?" Kyle assured her.

"Well... OK", Carrie replied.

"And hey, you don't have to feel scared. You have a family who loves you, and plus, me as your friend" Kyle smiles at Carrie and resting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Thank you Kyle", Carrie thanked him as he smiles at the boy.

"Anytime, Carrie" Kyle replied with a smile.

As they walk, they soon are at a lake and a dandelion field as Kyle was feeling thirsty, "Well I'm gonna get a drink from the lake, wanna join Carrie?"

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty at the moment. I think I'll get some dandelions for Sid, Rosy and I", Carrie replied.

"Alright then", Kyle replied as he walks off to the lake. "I'll be back"

"Don't wonder off too far!" Carrie called out.

"Okay, don't worry!" Kyle called back.

As Kyle heads to the lake, Carrie heads off to the dandelion fields and starts picking the dandelions. "Well this is relaxing, I'm here by myself picking some beautiful dandelions with no one to disturb me", Carrie mumbles to herself.

However she was not alone...

"Well, well, we meet again...my dear…" said a menacing voice that Carrie is familiar with.

Carrie turns slowly as her eyes widen in fear. "V-V-VICTOR!"

"In the flesh!" he grinned deviously.

* * *

**UH-OH!**

**Carrie's nightmare has come true...Victor has returned!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	7. Nightmares Begin

**Hey guys, welcome back to IA: TLwK! Short for Ice Age: True Love with Kyle! **

_Well duh, Mad! I know what it means! _

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait, A.G. and I are currently busy at the moment. I am focusing on Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories and Regular Story. I actually got mad that I've done Chapter 3 for Ice Age with Kyle 3 but I didn't save it! I was hoping it will be Auto Recovered but it's deleted forever! But at least it wasn't long! And sorry for the Regular Story fans, I haven't been into it but that doesn't mean I haven't lost interest. I'm quite interested with the ideas I made. So please be patient. :) **

_Anyway, As for me, A.G , I'm working on True Love 1 Remake, So feel free to check it out if you wish ;)_

_Anyway, Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Nightmares Begin**

* * *

Carrie was as scared as she realized her worst nightmare has come true; Victor has returned from Hell!

"Surprise to see me, Carrietta?" Victor evilly chuckled.

"I-Impossible, you were dead! I saw the cave collapsed on you!" Carrie whimpered in horror.

"Well think again, my dear, because I'm back and this time...you and your little sloth, Sidney, are mine to destroy!" Victor answered as he walks slowly towards her with a murderous smile.

"What do you want this time Victor?" Carrie exclaimed as she trembles in fear.

"All in good time my dear", Victor grinned more evilly at her.

"You didn't get us last time and you won't get us this time!" Carrie angrily growled.

"Oh, I think I will my dear Carrietta. You see, I'm working with someone who is far stronger than you or any of that freakish herd of yours", Victor growled at the pink sloth.

"Who?" Carrie demanded, even more frightened.

"I'm not telling you, foolish sloth... Now...I think I'll start my revenge with you Carrietta", Victor growled as he dangerously walks to her.

"I will scream to let the others know, don't think I won't!" Carrie warned.

"Go ahead and scream. It'll be too late when I'm done with you!" Victor evilly grinned.

Carrie then lets out a huge scream as Victor pounds on her. Her scream traveled through the Ice Age as it hit the lake as well. Kyle took his last sip from the lake as a scream echoed through his ear. It was Carrie's scream, he thought. Kyle instantly stands and followed Carrie's scream, heading into the woods. He made the approach of a wolf threatening Carrie, which had grey and brown fur and very muscular as well. Kyle had to get this wolf's attention to him, just to save Carrie from this fiend. Kyle picked a stick off the ground and threw it at the wolf's back. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Kyle exclaimed, as the wolf glared at the human boy.

"How dare you try to stop me from killing my prey!" the wolf snarled at Kyle as he releases his claws.

"Go Kyle! Victor is dangerous!" Carrie cried, warning Kyle about Victor's strength.

As she said the name Victor, Kyle's eye widen in shock to believe this wolf is Victor. But Victor is dead… Kyle thought, thinking how impossible it is that a wolf like him came back to life! "What! I thought Victor is dead!" Kyle answered with a gasp.

"You don't see me lying motionless. Do you honestly believe that I'm dead?" Victor questioned rudely. "Now leave you idiotic human, I have some unfinished business with this sloth!"

"No! I will not let you hurt my friend!" Kyle shouted, making a fight stance.

Victor gave a small chuckle at the human, thinking how stupid he is. "So Kyle isn't it? You have two choices, one; you surrender and you don't die, or two; you'll suffer with her" Victor warned him.

Kyle shook his head; disagreeing Victor's suggestions. "I would be foolish and a coward if I did leave but I won't! So, stay away from her or you'll get it!"

Victor gave a grin. "Hmph… very well… prepare to die…foolish human."

"Kyle…" Carrie whimpered softly, calling his name; thinking how in trouble he's going to be.

Kyle charges at Victor with a fist ready but the wolf lunged at Kyle trying to aim at the human's neck. Kyle took hold of the wolf's mouth as his two feet were at his stomach; pushing him away from him.

Victor caught his balance as he land his paw perfectly, Kyle had a glaring eye at the wolf; thinking he shouldn't underestimate this adversary. Kyle gave some small air kicks at the wolf; however, Victor dodged his minor attacks.

Victor took the advantage to bite the human's leg. Kyle cried in pain, soothing his leg from the pain.

"That's right! Cry you pathetic human! Suffer the pain of my warth!" Victor gave an evil smirk.

Kyle glared at the wolf, clinching his teeth in pain and anger. "Shut up!"

Kyle slide under Victor, as his two feet gave a pressure under Victor's stomach, throwing him in mid-air. Kyle charged up grabbing Victor and throwing him down to the ground. A thud was heard when Victor landed brutally, Kyle gave an eyebrow if he's injured and will surrender. Victor stood up with a growl. "You'll pay for that, human!"

"What! Didn't it hurt!" Kyle asked, confused if his attack didn't paralyzed him.

"You call that hurt! I didn't feel a thing…" Victor chuckled evilly.

Kyle began to think that maybe Victor did feel pain but doesn't show. "What a clever wolf…" Kyle muttered to himself. Then in a blink second, he saw Victor lunging on him, scratching, and biting his shoulder.

Kyle grunted of the pain, as he used his strength to roll Victor away from him. Kyle felt liquid on his shoulder; he gave a touch as he saw red "blood" on the palm of his hand. Kyle never had seen his blood in his battling life, not even the battle with Xenon! The gleam of his eyes sparkled as he stared at Victor; as he was licking the blood from his lips.

"You have such sweet blood. No wonder you seem good…" Victor was pleasured of Kyle's blood.

Kyle gave a disgusted look, holding his shoulder, stopping the blood from dripping. Kyle had tears coming from eyes, he never experience so much pain. This pain was horrible, horrible than his adopted life.

"Awww… Don't tell me you're going to cry!" Victor mocked, as he slowly approaches Kyle as he backs away. "C'mon Kyle, fight!"

Kyle fisted his hand tightly, holding the anger inside him. Kyle gave punches at Victor and then some strong kicks at his thigh legs; weakening them. Kyle lunged at Victor as he punches Victor at his muzzle, but Victor wouldn't give up. He snapped his jaws at Kyle's arm, letting Kyle an emotional cry in his life. Kyle punched Victor but it wouldn't give an effect.

Kyle remorselessly grabbed the wolf's ear and pulled it and digs his fingers into it. Victor let go of the human's arm as he was angered. He knocked Kyle away from him; scratching his face, biting his leg and uses force to fly Kyle away from him. Kyle was tired and weak, dried blood on his face, and he was losing consciousness. His eyes were half-lit; his vision was a blur. He can see Victor slowly approaching him, thinking it was the end of him.

Victor gave a sigh of relief that the human, Kyle, was unconscious. He slowly strolled to Kyle, as he licked his lips and was about to finish him. "Say good-bye, you filthy relic!" Victor was about to lunge on the human until-

"Leave him alone!"

A sudden burn on the wolf's ear let a cry of pain. He turns to see the pink sloth, protecting the human, with a burning torch in her hand. Victor hated the fire, it was his worst enemy. He decides to flee from this incident and will return for Carrie. "I swore to you, my dear Carrie that I will get revenge and will end the ones you love, beginning with that filthy sloth, Sidney! And maybe, end that human of yours as well!"

Victor flees from Carrie eye view, she was relieved that he's gone and was horrified by his return. Then she turns to Kyle, in shock how badly Victor injured him. "Kyle!" she screamed, as he kneels to him and holds him close to her as tears streamed of her face. "I'm so sorry!" Carrie cuddled close to him and she wept for the sake of his condition.

After a few minutes of cradling Kyle, Carrie heard a sudden noise that got her into a panic. It was a sound of someone or something coming closer to her. She held her burning torch high, as she was ready to defend herself and the unconscious Kyle. She saw it was the herd! She was relieved to see them but she knew that the herd won't be 'so' relieved when they see Kyle unconscious.

"Carrie!" Sid exclaimed, worryingly; holding her close.

The herd gave a sudden gasp of fear of the wounds that Kyle got. The herd was completely worried about Kyle, especially Diego; he may not to seem happy. Diego's eye widen in fear as he saw Kyle horribly injured. "Kyle!" he shouted as he saw Kyle lying on Carrie; unconscious. Diego growled of anger and hate as he glared at Carrie.

"WHO DID THIS TO HIM!" Diego demanded, waiting for Carrie's answer.

Carrie gave a shrill cry as tears stream from her face. "It-It was… It was VICTOR!"

Victor? The herd didn't seem to approve Carrie's answer. The herd knew Victor was crushed by boulders at Forbidden Rock, they saw his deceased body. How can Victor be alive? However, Sid actually believed her wife. She seems so serious, and yet, afraid.

"Victor? How is it Victor? He's dead!" Diego questioned, disbelieving Carrie.

"Diego's right. Victor is dead. Gone forever… It's not like he came back to life." Manny stubbornly answered.

Carrie sighed and knew that the herd might think she's crazy but it's all true. "As crazy as it sounds but… he came back to life…"

"What?" Toby questioned, confused. "But that's impossible…"

The herd heard a groan underneath them; they saw the unconscious Kyle beginning to self-conscious. He opened his eyes weakly, as he saw a blur but it was fading and it was more vivid. He saw Diego was a worried look at his face; Kyle smiled in his head but was weak to do it. "Diego…" he weakly answered, turning slowly to see the herd surrounding him. "Carrie…" he answered looking at her.

"Mom… is Kyle going to be okay?" Peaches questioned her mother next to her. Ellie wrapped a truck around her daughter's trunk. "He will sweetie… he will…"

"I'm sorry Kyle…" Carrie began to weep. "I didn't want you to get into this…"

"No worries…" Kyle smiled. "That's what friends are for…we look out for each other…"

Carrie couldn't help but smile, she was happy that Kyle was optimistic about everything. Manny faced the human boy with a concerned look at his face. "Kyle…who 'really' did this to you?"

Kyle began to think as a sharp pain it him. Victor did this to him… but why him…?

"It was that Victor guy…" Kyle confessed.

The herd was in complete shock, Victor alive! Carrie was telling the truth, but how would this merciless wolf come back to life? The herd will never know, or will they? But right now it isn't the time to make questions about Victor came back to life. Kyle needs some medical care and is in bad condition.

"C'mon guys, now it is the time to heal Kyle! We gotta' go back home", Ellie answered as the herd agreed.

Ellie slowly slid her trunk under Kyle trying to wrap him slowly. Kyle gave a small groan of pain as he was getting picked. "Sorry honey…" Ellie ask for forgiveness. Kyle nodded with a smile as he was about to lie on the mammoth's back.

"Ellie, do you mind if Kyle comes with me…" Diego offered. Ellie simply nodded, carefully placing Kyle on the smilodon's back. Diego followed the she-mammoth with Kyle on his back and Toby right beside him.

Diego began to think about Kyle's horrible injuries. At first, he thought that Kyle was okay but now it seems it was his fault that Victor injured him. "Kyle…I'm sorry…" Diego said with his head down; feeling guilty.

"Why are you sorry about?" Kyle asked, completely confused.

"It was my fault that I wasn't looking after you, even with Carrie… If I shouldn't go to that hunt, then you wouldn't be like this… I should be the one who's injured… not you… It was my fault, I'm sorry Kyle…" Diego explained.

"Awww… c'mon big bro… Just be happy that Kyle's okay, I mean if Victor did kill Kyle…" Toby paused by Diego. "What does THAT suppose to mean!" Diego growled at Toby's answer.

"I mean if Victor did kill Kyle, wouldn't it be the end of the world? I mean be optimistic, Kyle is okay and he'll be back to normal and we'll end Victor once and for all!" Toby said, but it seems that Diego didn't like the whole answer.

"Listen Toby, if Victor does lay a claw on Kyle, then over my dead body I would protect Kyle, whatever it takes! It's my FAULT that Kyle is like this and Kyle will never be normal if Victor touches him again! Even if Victor does kill Kyle, I would regret myself that I wasn't there for him! So Toby, just leave ME and Kyle ALONE!" Diego exclaimed, losing his temper at Toby.

Toby was stunned to hear that from Diego. It actually pierced his heart and let alone to leave them with his head down. Toby walks away from the two as Diego had a guilty feeling in his chest. Kyle was a bit saddened about this, even if Diego and Toby are brothers; it was a bit harsh what Diego said. "Diego…?" Kyle called him.

"Yeah… Kyle…" Diego replied.

"You know he was trying to help…" Kyle tried to explain Diego that Toby was trying to calm the saber.

"I know…I didn't mean to lose it at him... he didn't deserve to be treated like that…" Diego admitted. "It's that… I'm so worried about you Kyle… even the Victor incident… I wouldn't be myself if Victor had done something to you…" Diego explained.

Kyle understood what Diego meant, yet, he smiled what Diego said. Did he actually say he was "worried" about him? No one did have the intention to worry about Kyle. Not even Extort… Kyle thought. But Diego, it was strange…but warming to him…

As the herd made to home, Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Diego took Kyle to heal his wounds and rest for a while.

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary, Carrie was putting her two year old daughter Rosy to bed when Sid walks up to her as he notices his wife was crying on their leaf shaped bed.

"Carrie? Honey? Are you alright?" Sid asked in concern.

"N-No...Victor is back...And I'm so scared" Carrie sobbed.

Sid sadly sits next to Carrie and wraps his arms around her.

"Ssssh, It's gonna be OK honey" Sid comforted as he gently cradles her back and forth.

"H-How? Kyle is injured because of m-me" Carrie cried as she rests her head on Sid's shoulder.

"It's not your fault honey, Kyle was protecting you and he saved you" Sid tries to cheer her up.

"I...I guess so" Carrie sniffed.

"And you saved him too remember?" Sid softly cuddles Carrie.

"Yeah...I just don't understand why Victor keeps coming back...I thought he was gone" Carrie sobbed.

"It's OK, I will stay with you forever! Victor will never win as long as we stay together as one with the herd OK?" Sid soothed her.

Carrie looks at her husband with tearful eyes as she cuddles her back and kisses him.

"Y-You promise?" Carrie sobbed.

"I promise with all my heart darling" Sid replied and kissed her lips.

Soon Carrie and Sid rested on the bed holding each other as they tried to relax for now until they can start finding a way on how to get rid of their old nemesis Victor.

* * *

**Oh goodness guys! Blood on Kyle! Is the world going to end? I never get a Kyle story with blood, just violence but since this is a rated T story, I think I should take it. Poor, poor Kyle… :(**

_Yeah well Mad Face, When it comes to T-Rated stories, These things are bound to be in stories like this**  
**_

_Anyway, Victor has escaped and Kyle is hurt_

_Poor Toby, I hope Diego apologise for getting angry at Toby who was only trying to cheer him up_

_Sid is such a good husband but will it be more than love to help Carrie this time?_

_What happens next? _

_Stay tune to find out!_


	8. Troubling Thoughts

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. It was my fault actually; **

**I was the one to do the chapter while A.G. was sick. But I failed to do it early, sorry guys and sorry too A.G. :(**

** So now, it is the time to start on my next chapter of Ice Age with Kyle 3, so excited on how the story is going to turn out, especially this one. :D**

** Okay, so I got to go… Peace!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Troubling Thoughts**

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby is sadly walking alone as he felt hurt by Diego's outburst. All Toby tried to do is cheer Diego up but he never got yelled at by his older brother. Sure he heard Diego getting angry before but never at him.

"Why did Diego yelled at me? I was just trying to cheer him up... What do I do wrong?" Toby asked himself.

Toby then stops near a tree and lies down as he sadly sighs. "I couldn't blame Diego though. After Kyle was hurt...but I don't understand. Why did he react as though he cares about him so much?... I mean, I know Kyle is our friend but I never expect Diego to be that concerned…" Toby sadly sighed to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a cold chill in the air as he looks up to see a clothed figure next to him. Toby jumped as he growled.

"Who are you?!" Toby demanded.

The mysterious figure, who was the one who risen Victor back from the dead, looks at the small wolf as he coldly replied. "Someone who is not interested with a mutt like you…!"

The figure was about to leave when Toby blocks his way.

"How did you understand me? Answer me!" Toby growled.

"I do not have time for you and besides I am not interested in you!" the figure angrily replied.

"Are you a friend or foe?" Toby asked.

"I'm neither you pathetic fool!" he figure snapped.

"Yeah right (!) I hardly believe that", Toby growled, not convinced by the man in the black coat.

"What do you mean by that?" The figure asked.

"Well first of all, I can't see your face... Second of all; you look like a villain and thirdly; how can you understand what I'm saying?!" Toby replied as he kept his glare at the figure.

"It's a gift! Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to…" The mysterious figure replied as he was about to leave.

"Geez... At first I thought you were Kyle..." Toby mumbled.

The figure halted and slowly turns as he then coldly replied, "Did you say...Kyle?"

"Yeah...You know him?" Toby asked.

"Know him? I've been looking for him…" the figure answered coldly, intrigued with the wolf's information about Kyle.

"Really…? Why?" Toby asked, giving an eyebrow at the man.

"That's none of your business… I have other problems to handle…" the figure said, turning away from the wolf.

"You're not the only one… My brother is ignoring me now…he's paying attention to Kyle, more than me…" Toby sadly replied, thinking how Diego yelled at him; becoming protective to the human boy.

"What a surprise…" the figure said to him; as he grinned darkly at the wolf. "You don't think that… your 'brother' is replacing you with that boy…?"

As he finished, Toby was alarmed what he said. "What!? Diego cannot replace me with Kyle! Can he?..." Toby questioned. The figure knew that his scheme with Toby is going perfect.

"Think about it… When that boy came, did your brother acted differently? Did his behavior changed?" the figure gave questions to the wolf as he nodded sadly.

"Yeah he did…" Toby muttered. "But…! I still don't think he would… I mean it's just Kyle…it's not like Diego cares about him…"

"Well, just see… if I'm wrong or right…it doesn't matter…" he answered coldly, walking away from the wolf.

As the figure leaves into the darkness, Toby began to think about what the man said. Is Diego really going to replace me with Kyle? In his mind, he thinks it might be true, but in his heart, maybe not. He continues to stroll into the woods, still asking questions if his big brother is replacing him with Kyle. Of course, it's just going to be a week with Kyle…unless he stays here! Toby couldn't imagine if the boy stayed in the Ice Age with the herd. What would the world be like? What would Toby's and Diego's relationship as brothers will be like? It would be horrible! But Toby shouldn't think like that. The herd finally gets to meet their old friend; at least he should be happy about it, would he?

Toby sighed, as he laid on a rock; gazing at a rushing waterfall in front of him. It could be true… He thought. That man in the black clothing might be right. Even with the clutches of Victor's return, it might be a problem with the herd and their old friend Kyle. Toby maintained staring the waterfall, until he heard a noise behind. He quickly turned his head, spotting his brother strolling his way to him. Toby made a sad frown, turning back at the waterfall, ignoring the sabre. The sabre sighed, knowing that he hurt the wolf's feelings and it was his fault that Toby was gloomy.

"Listen…Toby. I'm sorry what happened back there", Diego apologized his adoptive brother; as the wolf turned his head; facing the sabre. "I know you didn't deserve to be yelled at…I'm sorry… I was just worried and angered. Will you please forgive me?"

The wolf couldn't keep a grudge, his frown flipped to a smile as he accepted his apology. He understood the sabre and how he was worried about his human friend. "It's okay, I forgive you."

The orange sabre smiled, suggesting an idea for his brother. "Hey, what about if we go hunting again, it is lunch time."

The wolf nodded in excitement, "Okay!"

The two dashed together to hunt and waste a little time together. Toby smiled; knowing that his brother still cares about him and probably thinking that the man might be wrong. Or so he is…

* * *

At the Sanctuary, noon has caught on; the herd was on their lunch break; eating outside and enjoying their day. However, only a human was not enjoy his day as he laid asleep on a bed-like-structure; resting his body to heal from the wounds. He groaned in pain, his shining brown eyes opened slowly and began sitting up little by little; trying not to hurt himself from the wounds. He discovered he was shirtless; he can see his light tan skin with wrapped strips around his shoulder, arm, and body. His teeth clinched as he tried to move his arm as the muscle of his shoulder sting like acid.  
"I guess you woke up", answered a voice, turning his head; his ears following the sound.

Carrie gave a soft smile, happy to see the human boy awake and alive. Kyle gave a smile, as he grunted after he moved his arm again. Carrie frowned, guilty that Kyle is like this, blaming herself that he sacrificed his life to save her from Victor. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, turning her head down.

"Don't worry, it happens. I'm just glad that Victor didn't hurt you, it's what friends do…we look out for each other", Kyle smiled; sitting on his bed.

"I know…but you shouldn't have done that. I didn't want you to get in pain just to save me…" Carrie answered, removing a tear from her eye.

"I appreciated, but I'm not going to let that ruthless coward hurt you. He has no right to," Kyle said; as a green sloth entered the cave with a smile in his face. "Hey Sid"

"Kyle!" Sid gave an easy soft hug to the human. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Well, sort of… I just need my body to heal" Kyle chuckled, as the green sloth turns to his wife. "Hey honey, how's babysitting Kyle going along?" Sid kissed Carrie on the forehead; Carrie chuckled at Sid's comment.

"Ha ha…very funny…" Kyle muttered, giving himself a small giggle.

"Going well, we're just talking about he shouldn't have rescued me from Victor…" Carrie said, as her smile disappeared, beginning to feel guilty again.

"Yeah…about Victor… How did came back to life!? It's impossible! Unless he's a ghost…!" Sid questioned, thinking how illogical for a deceased enemy to come back.

Kyle began to think about Sid's subject. How could Victor come back to life? Was he conscious when he was supposedly dead? But he was announced dead…? Suddenly, the back of his mind pictured of that man he encountered at his home and in the Ice Age. "It could've been him!" Kyle said loudly; loud enough for Carrie and Sid to hear.

"Who Kyle?" Carrie asked, confused at first.

"It might've been this man who I encountered in my home time and here in the Ice Age too!" Kyle explained, referring to the mysterious man.

"What do you mean?" Sid questioned, confused what Kyle was trying to describe to.

"During my home time, I encountered a man in a black coat. He was a very ruthless man, that called me some horrible names and he knew I traveled to the Ice Age. I couldn't understand how he knew me about time traveling but there's something he's hiding. However, yesterday night, when I and Toby were talking in the woods, I met him again. He told me that I was in a 'parallel' Ice Age time…which I guess you don't understand but he said, 'I created it'. And somehow, he had this dark purplish mist around him… I think it's something he might've brought back Victor", Kyle explained, as the sloths understood.

"So you're telling me that a man with some kinda' power, might've brought Victor back…" Carrie tried to correspond with Kyle's explanation. Kyle nodded. "He's the only person in the picture…"

"We gotta' tell the herd about this… It's very important", Kyle said, as the sloths headed outside leaving the human boy alone in the cave.

* * *

"What do YOU mean you didn't have the boy!?" said a dark figure, as his dark aura grabbed a shadowy wolf throwing him to a rocky wall. The wolf glared at the man in the black coat, as he suffered to catch air. "Let…me…go…" the wolf suffocated as the man released the wolf; coughing from the choke, catching air in his lungs.

"Pathetic 'dog'… I asked you to bring me the boy in a simple task, and yet, I gave you a gift to get you're vengeance on the sloth but you failed to comply." The man muttered, clutching his hand as dark mists fizzled around his hand.

"Well excuse me 'master'… But I was damaged by my nemesis with a fiery torch at the ear. However, I did manage to weaken that soft boy, known as Kyle!" Victor answered coldly, glaring the man as he claws the ground.

"You tried to kill him! I said, I want him alive not dead, idiot…!" the figure punched the wall, forming cracks.

"Well, do you want to do, your highness!? Just be happy I didn't end that worthless boy!" Victor answered coldly.

"However, there's one preparation that I'm willing to do…" muttered the figure.

"What's that, 'master'?" Victor questioned, curious what the man is going to say.

"You recall a lone wolf, named Toby, correct?" the figure faced the wolf, with an eyebrow behind his hidden face by the darkness. "That 'mistake'?! Of course!" Victor despised hearing the name of his traitor. "That traitor…"

"Sensed that you and him have the same 'genetic chromosome' which I think you and him are…related…" the man said, as the wolf's eyes widen in anger.

The wolf growled at the man, thinking how he knew that he and Toby were related. He had an offensive stance, glaring the man how foolish he was. "Don't you ever talk about how me and that 'worthless mistake for a son' are connected again!"

The man laughed evilly, how redundant his henchman is. "However, I heard that his 'so-called brother' is replacing him with the boy. So—I think I can use that mutt to turn against the boy…" the man explained about his plan as Victor grinned evilly, thinking how excellent the plan is.

* * *

**Well now Kyle and Carrie may have finally found the source of how Victor came back, How will they explain the herd?**

**Is Diego really replacing Toby with Kyle?**

**What evil plan has the mysterious figure and Victor got this time?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	9. Planning and Befriending

**Hey guys, Here's chapter 9 as we promised to continue on with the story**

**Me and Mad Face Pro make such a good team! ^w^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Planning and Befriending**

* * *

Soon, Carrie and Sid head out of the Sanctuary to search the herd and tell them about Kyle's theory of the mysterious man's rebirth of Victor. Ellie spotted the sloths as she greeted.

"How is he guys?" Ellie asked.

"Kyle's gonna be fine", Sid replied.

"But he needs to talk to all you, right now", said Carrie.

"About what?" Manny asked, confused at first.

"Well, come with us and see for yourself", Carrie replied.

"Hang on. Where's Diego and Toby?" Sid asked, pausing the herd.

"Diego was still looking for Toby…" Peaches sadly sighed as she pities for Toby.

"Oh well... We'll talk to them later. But right now, Kyle needs to tell you guys something very important", said Carrie.

Soon the sloths took the others to the Sanctuary as the boy waited for their arrival.

Peaches questioned, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'll be fine", Kyle replied with a smile.

"Sid and Carrie said you have something important to tell us", said Manny.

"Yes! It's about Victor" Kyle replied.

"What about him?" Crash asked.

"I believe there is someone out there who is the reason Victor is back to life" Kyle replied.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

Soon Kyle explains to the rest of the herd how the mysterious man and Victor are connected.

"So you're saying a creepy clothed human is here in the Ice Age and he brought Victor back to life?" Manny asked.

"Yup!" Kyle nodded his head.

"Then I'm afraid we're dealing with someone who is more dangerous and powerful as Victor", Carrie sadly replied.

"Do you know this person Kyle?" Sid asked.

"No... But if I meet him again then I will find out who this guy is", Kyle vowed.

"Alright, we all have to be cautious now" Ellie announced.

"Ellie's right, we had to be very careful, we don't know what this guy can do", said Manny.

"I don't want you guys to get in danger just because of me" Kyle replied, his head down.

"Kyle, we're a herd and herd's stick together", Sid smiled as he hugs Kyle.

Kyle blushes as he chuckles and hugs the sloth back.

"Thanks Sid" Kyle chuckled as he then yawns.

"Well you better get some rest, we'll stay here with you" said Carrie.

"Goodnight guys" said Kyle, lying softly on his bed.

"Goodnight Kyle" each of the herd members replied, as he smiled.

Soon, Kyle drifts off to sleep as Sid and Carrie watches over him while the rest of the herd went on their own ways.

* * *

Soon, Diego and Toby started to head back to the Sanctuary from their hunt as the sabre still notices Toby looking a little depressed.

"Hey...you feeling alright buddy?" Diego asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Toby nodded.

Diego stops and places a paw on Toby's shoulder as he said, "Toby, I notice since this week you're getting more depressed and I know it's not about me yelling at you anymore…"

"Oh no, Diego. I forgave you, you remember that", Toby interrupted.

"Yeah I know... But something else is bothering you isn't it", Diego continued.

"Well...I..." Toby tries to explain.

He knew he couldn't say that he thinks Kyle is replacing him from Diego.

"Toby, you can tell me anything in the whole world. No matter what happens. I'll always still be your big brother", Diego replied.

Toby smiles at that but it was best for him not to tell him. "Nothing Diego, I'm OK", Toby lied.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked.

Toby smiles at Diego and nods at the sabre.

"Alright, let's go buddy", Diego replied as he and Toby comes in.

Carrie and Sid watches over Kyle and Rosy as they fall asleep when Diego and Toby enters.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Sid greeted.

"A little better Sid, Diego and I made up from today", Toby replied.

"Oh you guys did?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty much okay now" said Diego.

"So how's Kyle?" Toby asked.

"He's getting better", Carrie replied.

"Well that's a relief" Diego smiles at the pink sloth.

"Yeah it is", Sid replied.

"I'm off to bed... Good night guys", Toby yawned as he goes to bed.

"Good night Toby." Sid, Carrie and Diego replied.

"Anyway Diego, Kyle told us something very interesting about how Victor returned", Carrie explained.

"Really?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, come with us and we'll explain" said Carrie as she and Sid walks with Diego to explain about the mysterious man that Kyle mentioned.

* * *

The next day, Kyle was wondering by in the woods, still a little sore from his injury from Victor but is mobile.

Soon he sees Toby having a drink by the river, the boy walks up to Toby and cheers, "Hey Tobias!"

"It's Toby", Toby corrected Kyle again.

"Oh sorry, I just thought you would like the nickname. Anyway how are you?" Kyle asked as putting his hands in his pockets.

Toby didn't look at Kyle and replied, "...Fine"

Kyle notices Toby's behavior as he sighed, "Are you still upset because of how Diego treated you yesterday?"

"Oh no, he apologized to me right after that...it's just..." Toby replied.

Toby didn't want to say to Kyle that he thinks that the boy is taking Diego away from Toby.

"What? He never yelled you like that before?" Kyle asked.

"...Well...no not really, I mean… I seen him get angry and all that...but never to me", Toby replied.

"I see..." Kyle nodded, his eyes looking down.

"I mean...I was only trying to cheer him up", Toby sadly sighed.

"I know you were and you did well!" Kyle comforted as he pats the wolf's shoulder.

"You think so?" Toby asked as he was surprised by Kyle's comfort for Toby.

"Oh, I know so" Kyle smiled at the wolf.

"Gee...thanks!" Toby thanked as he blushed.

"No worries", Kyle chuckled.

Toby then thinks to himself, "Hmm...Maybe Kyle is not bad after all...Maybe it's just me being crazy"

"So...how are you feeling now Kyle?" Toby asked.

"Still a little sore from the Victor's attack but I'm fine," Kyle chuckled. "Thanks for asking, by the way."

"Okay." Toby nodded.

"So, I heard from Diego and the others that tomorrow is your 'B-Day', right?" said Kyle.

"Uh… B-Day?" Toby asked, confused.

"Birthday!" Kyle gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah it is." Toby nodded.

"Sounds exciting, huh? Your own birthday party tomorrow" Kyle smiled as he held his fist with excitement.

"Yeah it is, actually this is the first actual birthday party in my life." Toby confessed.

"Really?" Kyle asked as he was surprised

"Yeah, I never had any birthdays ever since my mother passed away. Since I was forced to join  
Victor, no one care about me or celebrated my birthday at all," Toby explained.

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I shouldn't bring it up." Kyle apologized as he felt sorry for the wolf.

"Don't worry about it", Toby replied.

"But hey, at least you're gonna have a party tomorrow, right?" Kyle smiled at the wolf.

"Yeah" Toby replied.

"I will say this…Diego is very lucky" said Kyle.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because he has a wonderful little brother like you to be there for him" Kyle replied as he giving a smile at the wolf.

Toby looks at Kyle as he was touched by Kyle's comment. "Thanks Kyle...That means a lot to me" Toby thanked.

"No worries, all in a day's work." Kyle winked at Toby.

Toby looks at Kyle as he thought to himself, "Hmm...Maybe I am wrong about Kyle, Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all"

"Hey, you wanna take a walk together and explore the mountains a bit?" Kyle asked.

"Sure" Toby nodded.

"Great! Come on" Kyle replied happily, starting to head to mountains

"What about Diego?" Toby asked.

Kyle froze. "Well he can't come right now. He said he's busy at the moment" Kyle replied, turning to the wolf.

"Doing what?" Toby asked.

"Don't know. He didn't say…" Kyle shrugged as he and Toby started to tour around the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diego was holding something in his paw as he smiles at the item he was holding.

"There you are Diego"

The sabre turns to see Carrie near him.

"Oh hey Carrie, what's up?" Diego greeted.

"The herd was wondering where you are that's all", Carrie shrugged her shoulder.

"I see" Diego nodded.

"What are you doing Diego?" Carrie asked.

"Just trying to find a good place to hide Toby's birthday gift till tomorrow" Diego replied.

"Really? Can I see it?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, here it is." Diego replied as he shows Carrie the gift that Diego was gonna give Toby for his birthday.

"Wow! Toby is gonna love it!" Carrie happily replied, admiring the gift.

"Yeah, he is going to love this!" Diego chuckled.

"You are a fantastic brother, Diego" Carrie kindly replied.

"Thanks Carrie" Diego winked at her.

"Come on Diego, I know the perfect place to keep it safe" said Carrie as she and Diego left.

Little did they know; the mysterious man was watching them as he grins evilly. "This is perfect" the mysterious man chuckled evilly.

Soon, Victor appears before him as he grins evilly and said, "So what have we learn so far?"

"Well the orange sabre is planning to give the little grey brat a gift for his birthday" The mysterious man replied.

"What an idiot" Victor spatted.

"And what have you got Victor?" The mysterious man asked.

"Well, Toby does not 'hate' Kyle as you said he was" Victor growled.

"Oh really?" The mysterious man sternly replied.

"Yeah", Victor replied.

"Well don't panic, I have a plan with that little mutt", the mysterious man replied.

"And what are you planning to do with Toby and Kyle?" Victor asked.

The mysterious man then whispers the plan to Victor as the wolf then grins evilly and chuckles deviously, "It's perfect...But may I suggest we get someone involved with this as well?"

"And who is this someone?" The mysterious man growled.

Victor evilly grinned as he coldly replies, "...Carrie..."

* * *

**Well Toby's birthday is tommorow and so far he is getting along with Kyle now ^w^**

**But what does the mysterious man plan to do with Toby and Kyle?**

**What does Victor want with Carrie in their plan?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Broken Promises

**Chapter 10: Broken Promises**

* * *

The next day, Carrie walks out of the Sanctuary alone as she looks around to see if anyone was out there. Soon, she walks to the flower fields and decided to pick some of Toby's favorite flowers, sunflowers. As she was picking them, the mysterious figure and Victor was watching her from behind a tree.

"So this is Carrie hmm?" the figure whispered to Victor.

Victor peeks from behind the bushes and grins evilly, "Yes…that's her"

"So, you were defeated by these worthless sloths? Pathetic!" The figure laughed quietly at Victor as the wolf then growls at the figure.

"Don't push me" Victor growled.

Suddenly, he snapped a twig as the two villains hid while Carrie heard the snap of the twig.

"H-Hello?" Carrie nervously replied.

She looks around to see nothing but trees and bushes as she was getting very scared. "W-Who's there?" Carrie calls out.

Suddenly, she bumps into someone as they both screamed in fright. Soon, Carrie can see that it  
was Sid who bumped into her.

"S-Sid! Don't scare me like that" Carrie sighed in relief.

"Carrie, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Sid asked.

"I was just getting Toby's favorite flowers for his birthday" Carrie explained as she picks the flowers up.

"Well with Victor around, you must be careful honey" said Sid.

"I will Sid" Carrie replied.

"My life would never be the same if I lose you Carrie" Sid looks at Carrie sadly.

Carrie smiles at Sid and hugs him as she replies, "You can never lose me Sid, I love you so much and I will always be there for you"

Sid smiles and kisses her lips as he holds her tight. "I love you as well Carrietta" Sid happily replied.

"Thanks…and stop calling me Carrietta" Carrie smiles deviously at her husband.

Sid goofily smirks at Carrie and hugs her close as he playfully pouts. "No I don't wanna, I wuv you"

"Remind me, why do I love you again?" Carrie joked.

"Because I'm handsome and sexy" Sid deviously replied and kisses his wife again.

"Oh yeah, that's why" Carrie playfully replied as she giggles and kisses Sid back.

"Come on Carrie. The others are celebrating Toby's birthday!" said Sid.

Soon, he and Carrie walk back to the others as Victor and the mysterious figure slowly crept out of hiding.

"So that's Sid, Carrie's little lover?" The mysterious figure said.

"Yes…The 'runt of the herd' in my opinion" Victor growled.

"Hmm...I can see that" The mysterious figure staring back at the green sloth.

"Let's go and see what the pathetic herd are up to" Victor grinned evilly and with that they follow Sid and Carrie back to the herd.

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary, the herd was celebrating Toby's birthday as the wolf was so happy that he was having a birthday party for the first time in a long time.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" Ellie happily replied as she hugs the wolf with her trunk.

"Thank you Ellie" Toby happily replied as he nuzzles Ellie.

"How are you enjoying today Toby?" Manny asked as he smiles at the wolf.

"It's amazing! I'm so happy that I'm having a birthday party with you guys" Toby happily replies to the bull.

"And so are we Toby" Peaches winked at him.

"Yeah we're gonna make this the best party EVER!" Crash whooped.

"Everybody dance now!" Eddie cheered as the two possums started dancing crazily.

The others chuckled as Toby was then greeted by Diego.

"Happy Birthday kiddo" said Diego.

"Thanks big brother" Toby smiles as he hugs the sabre.

"How are you doing today?" Diego asked.

"I'm feeling so happy for the first time in a long time" Toby replied.

"I'm so glad to hear that buddy" Diego chuckled as he ruffs Toby's hair.

Then, Toby was greeted by Kyle as the human put a huge grin in his face like he usually does. "Hey Tobias, happy birthday!"

"It's Toby" Toby corrected him yet again.

"So…uh… what age did you turn? Eighteen? Seventeen? What?" Kyle asked.

"Twenty…" Toby replied.

"Oh… I guess I was wrong…" Kyle said, as he made a disappointed look. "Right. Well, everything going great?!"

"Yeah!" Toby nodded.

"So tell me Toby, what do you wanna do before the party begins?" Diego asked.

"Well do you remember how you promised me to take me to the mountains where the view is great at sunset? Well, can you take me there today please?" Toby asked.

"Well sure, right after I take Kyle somewhere" Diego nodded.

"Wait, what? Where are you going with Kyle?" Toby asked in concern.

"Just…someplace" Diego replied as he looks at Kyle. Kyle gave a confused look, he didn't understand why or what is Diego going to take him? Its Toby's birthday, so shouldn't Diego take more attention on Toby?

"But Diego… It's nearly sunset and… oh forget it… Don't worry about it" said Toby as he looks away from Diego.

Diego knew that he promised Toby a lot of things but most of the time. Diego regrettably breaks Toby's promises and he knew Toby kept every single promise for Diego.

Soon Diego looks at Toby and said "Hey…I'll be back in ten minutes and then I will take you there, I promise you this time"

Toby looks at the sabre then to Kyle as he knew that he can't doubt Kyle and Diego since Kyle is his friend and Diego is his adoptive brother.

"You promise?" Toby asked.

"I promise" Diego winked.

"OK…I'll be waiting" Toby smiles at the sabre, but deep inside he feels concerned.

"Alright, come on Kyle" said Diego as he wanders off with Kyle.

"OK…but… where are we going?" Kyle asked; confused about what the saber is going to take him to.

"You'll see" Diego replied.

Peaches goes to Toby and smiles at him. "Don't worry, he'll be back" Peaches sweetly replied.

"I hope so…" Toby thought to himself.

Just then, Sid and Carrie came back and saw Diego and Kyle leaving.

"Where are they going?" Carrie asked Manny.

"I have no idea" Manny replied.

* * *

Diego lead Kyle into an open forest where it's not far from the Sanctuary surprisingly. Kyle, however, was still confused. What does Diego want to show me? Kyle thought. Kyle had an open mouth, his curiosity wouldn't stop.

"Okay where are we going exactly?" Kyle asked again.

Diego chuckled, "Just wait and see. It's something that you should know."

Something that I should know…? Kyle thought. He shook his head from the answers and questions and just kept quiet as they head to their destination.

Diego stopped as Kyle looked around, clueless why he's here. He sees a tree with an opening view of the sky and saw old and new flowers on the ground and a marking a large tree trunk. It was peaceful, very peaceful. Kyle enjoyed it here. The sky was at its peak in a red pink color as the sun was about to set. Kyle took glance at the saber.

"So, why am I here, again?" Kyle asked.

"This place is Marcus's grave" Diego replied, pointing to the marking on the tree trunk.  
Kyle observed the marking; the writing was like scribbles or more like writing from a different language. "I-I don't understand this…"

"It says 'Marcus'" Diego said, as Kyle gave an "Oh" for an answer.

"Okay, so how did he die? I know you and Sid told about his gave his life and all but can you put in detail?" Kyle asked looking at the saber.

Diego sighed. "Well, it was the day when all of us were moving out from the Sanctuary. Once we left, we came across Victor. Toby was furious, so, he followed him until Victor made it as a trap. However, instead of Toby getting jumped by Victor, it was Marcus. Victor has bitten Marcus at the neck; making it very crucial for him to survive. Before he died, Marcus told to promise him that I will look after Toby. And I made that promise."

"That's great!" Kyle smiled.

"After Marcus' death, Toby wanted to get revenge on Victor for what he did to his brother. I tried to stop him but Toby was stubborn to go after Victor. I told him we would pay Victor for what he did but I knew Toby can't go alone fighting Victor." Diego continued.

"No kidding…" Kyle said, touching his healing shoulder as he thought about his battle with Victor.  
"So, I told that I would be there for him as a brother. Toby was sorry and I was too. So, this explains why Toby is my adoptive brother. I treat him as family; I love him more than everyone else because he's my brother" Diego explained.

Kyle nodded, "Right…I understand… Just one thing…"

"What's that?" Diego asked.

"I just want to be alone…and make some words…to Marcus" Kyle said, blushing of embarrassment, afraid to tell Diego why he wants to be alone.

Diego smiled, "Oh that's fine." Diego slowly leaves Kyle by himself as Kyle faces Marcus' grave.  
"Now how do I start…? Marcus…um…what you did there when you risked your life to save Toby from Victor was brave of you." Kyle began,

"I-I would never do something like that… I'm just scared… But you listen to your heart, right. I mean you were there for Toby even when you were forced to be rude with him. I know hard it is…and Toby is lucky to have someone like you to be there for him… I mean…I'm jealous… I wish I had someone who would be there for me…like a brother or a parent… I'm just an orphan who is lost; a child who can't find his parents… It's that sad…but your life is worse than mines. You suffered so much for your entire life. You wanted to have a perfect life and so did I. We ask each other, why can't our lives be normal? Why can't we live like other people who are happy? Yet, we are sad… There is never a life easy. Life is hard and we must take that challenge or worse or yet, we stop that challenge and give up… I wish I can meet you… You seem like a cool guy and my heart is telling me that I want to meet you in person but I can't…you're gone…"

Kyle sat down on the ground and looked sadly at Marcus' name on the tree. "You're lucky that Toby has Diego. I mean…those two are happy… Me, I got nothing. At home I've got no friends, but I have the herd but I vowed myself that I would never go back in time… I just can't… I really want to meet you but I can't… Eve, if I go back in time…I'll change something…"

"That is right. If you want to change something in the past, then you have a changed future…" said a deep mysterious voice.

Kyle turns to see the mysterious man coming out from a dark portal as Victor also comes of the vortex.

"You!" Kyle shouted, narrowed his eyes, and sternly glares at the wolf.

"Heh…surprised that you're not dead…" Victor laughed.

"Okay seriously, I had enough of this! What do you want from me?!" Kyle exclaimed, his hands fisted tightly.

"I was ordered to capture you…but…I decided that I'm going to kill you" the man evilly grins as he looks at Victor. "Victor. Go fetch…"

"With pleasure…" Victor growled, as he lunges at Kyle. However, Kyle manages to dodge his attack as grunted from the pain of his sore, healing shoulder. "What's wrong? Can't fight?"

"Shut up! You owe me a healed shoulder!" Kyle shouted, as he was backing away from the wolf.

"Hehehehe…it's what you get for interfering with my capture of Carrie." Victor chuckled evilly as Kyle was trapped by a wall made by rock. "Now, I have finally got what I wanted… Killing YOU FIRST!"

Kyle closed his eyes just before Victor lunges him. However, there was a little aid in his case.

"VICTOR!"

Middle of his jump, Victor was tackled by Diego; saving Kyle's life. "Diego!" Kyle called.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING HIM!" Diego shouted as he was enrage, making punches and clawing Victor, dominating him.

"Since when you cared about him…?!" Victor growled as pushed Diego away from him.

"Okay who are you!?" Kyle questioned, demanding an answer from the mysterious man.  
The man in the black coat chuckled evilly. "It is I, Grypher, master of darkness, seeker of controlling and reviving things that belong in darkness!"

"Grypher?" Kyle questioned, unfamiliar what this man is.

Suddenly, Grypher turned back to see the sunset disappear as he evilly smiles at the saber. "We knew you would break your promise again…"

"What do you mean?" Kyle growled.

"Ta-ta" Victor evilly laughed and the two villains vanished through a dark portal

"Get back here you cowards!" Diego shouted.

"Diego!" Kyle replied as he suddenly realized what Grypher was talking about.

"What?" Diego asked as he stopped himself from chasing Victor and Grypher.

"It was all part of their plan! They knew that we were coming here and they knew you made a promise to Toby and now it's too late" Kyle replied.

Diego looks up at the sky to see that it was night time and gasped. "Oh no! TOBY!"

Soon, Diego bolted off as Kyle called out, "Wait up Diego!" He follows the sabre back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

**Oh dear!**

**What will Toby think of Diego and Kyle now?**

**Will Grypher and Victor's plan be successful?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	11. Broken Brotherhood

**Hey guuuys! Guess what's back!**

**Kyle: This chapter?**

**Correct! Now, sorry for the wait. I extremely apologize for my absence on this story and mines too. School is pressuring me out and I can't relax. But talking to A.G. in deviantart got me to relax myself! :D A.G. is such an awesome friend! No wonder this story got together. :B**

**Kyle: Okay. Can we get started? You know you gotta' start on Ice Age with Kyle 3 chapter 6, right?**

**Right! Kay then, enjoy this chapter guys. Wow…this story is close to the end. Note: Go Kyle/Diego, son/father thing! :D**

**Kyle: Hehe…right…Toby would be jealous because of you… You know Toby needs some center of attention, right?**

**I know you. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Broken Brotherhood**

* * *

Kyle and Diego heads back to the Sanctuary as fast as they can and soon they were back home, only to be greeted by a sternly Carrie.

"Where have you guys been?"

"1*huff* we...*huff* got ambushed by *puff* by Victor…!" Kyle huffed and puffed. It was obvious he was exhausted from the run and losing his strength to head back home.

"What?" Carrie gasped in alarmed as the rest of the herd except for Toby, went to the others.

"What happened?" Manny asked.

"Carrie was telling the truth guys. Victor is back and more powerful than ever!" Diego replied.

The herd gasped in alarmed as Kyle then added, "There's more. We know how he came back"

"How?" Sid asked.

"Remember the cloaked man that I mentioned yesterday?" Kyle asked as the herd looked at him.

"Yeah" The herd replied.

"Well, the man in the black coat is named Grypher. He's the reason resurrected Victor and he's after me because suppose he wants dead, gone" Kyle replied.

"Why would he do that?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know but I wanna find out and put a stop to it!" Kyle fisted his hand and collided with his other hand open, creating a 'smack' on his palm of his hand.

"So where's Toby?" Diego asked.

Carrie sadly looks to the Sanctuary and points at it as Diego nods and goes inside to find Toby lying on the ground, only he wasn't crying, he was angry and felt betrayed.

"Toby?" Diego called out.

Toby didn't turn around or even answer. He kept still as he is as the sabre sighed and said, "Toby, I can explain…"

"...Can you...Diego?" Toby softly asked with an angry look on his face.

Diego knew he broke his promise but he knows that it wasn't his fault. "Toby, I wanted to take you to that place...I did remember my promise, honest" Diego explained, persuading Toby to believe him.

"...You better have a good reason why you broke it...again..." Toby sternly yet calmly asked.

Although, Diego couldn't see Toby's face, he could tell that the wolf is furious with Diego. Sadly, Toby now thinks Diego wants Kyle instead of Toby anymore.

"Toby, I was showing Kyle why I need to protect you more than him. Then, Victor and this man named, Grypher, came by and tricked us into fighting them so that we could waste our time with them and making me break my promise to you" Diego told the truth.

"LIAR!" Toby hissed as he growls at Diego.

"...What?" Diego asked in surprise.

Diego never seen Toby getting angry at him before, but then again, Diego has never been angry at Toby before Kyle came back.

"You expect me to believe that my ex-master who abused me and tortured me as a pup is back and you fought him?!" Toby angrily snapped at Diego.

"Well, yeah Toby. You have to believe me. Victor is back and he's after the herd Toby" Diego explained.

Toby wants to believe Diego so badly but due to the fact that his fear of his abusive and cold hearted ex-master and the broken promises from Diego has lead him to deny it.

"You're wrong Diego. He's gone! You're lying!" Toby angrily replied.

Diego was surprised that Toby didn't believe him as he said, "I'm not lying, Toby. It's true! Why won't you believe me?"

Toby didn't answer and leaves as Diego then tries to stop him. "Toby! Wait!" Diego called out as he stops Toby.

The angry wolf then hits Diego to the ground and exclaims, "Go away Diego!"

Diego was shocked to see that his adoptive brother had pushed him down. The herd saw what happened as Kyle then sternly stops Toby.

"What's your problem?!" Kyle sternly asked.

Toby growls and raises his fangs at Kyle as he growls, "Back off human!"

Kyle was surprised that Toby called me human in a nasty way as Toby pushes Kyle away from him as Kyle watches the angry wolf storm off.

"What's up with him…?" Kyle questions himself as he turns to Diego who was on the floor.

He then goes to Diego and helps him up. "Why is he like that?" Kyle asked.

"I told the truth but he refuses to believe me" Diego explained, getting up.

"Well there's no wondering why, I mean you did break your promise as always and he hates Victor, so much that-" Sid started.

"Sid, this is between me and Kyle, so back off alright?" Diego sternly, yet calmly replied to Sid.

"Sorry…" Sid apologized as he looks a bit embarrassed.

"What should we do?" Kyle asked.

"I say we give Toby some time to cool off, and then perhaps you two can have a talk to Toby" Ellie suggested.

Diego and Kyle looks at Ellie and the sabre said, "Well...okay."

Diego felt guilty for hurting Toby on his birthday though he knows it wasn't his fault. Later at night, Toby returns to the Sanctuary as he finds the herd sleeping and then he sees Kyle sleeping with Diego again. Toby lets out a soft growl of anger and decided to sleep near the tree outside the Sanctuary. As he lies down and closes his eyes to sleep, a tear falls from his eye. Day 5 has arrived for Kyle's visit with the herd and has Toby avoided all contact with Diego and Kyle; staying away from them. Diego and Kyle were getting very worried about Toby's angry behavior towards them. Soon, the two mammals saw Toby; still looking cross at them, wandering off from the Sanctuary.

"So…he's still giving you the silent treatment?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah... No matter how many times I said sorry or I tried to convince him about Victor. He just growls and storms off" Diego replied sadly, worried about his little brother.

Kyle looks to the direction of where Toby headed off and said, "Let me talk to him. I'll see if I can cheer him up"

Diego looks at the human and asked, "Are you sure you can do that?"

"Well...I hope so" Kyle shrugged his shoulder as he then heads off to find Toby.

"Good luck buddy" Diego called out.

"Thanks" Kyle replied with a smile on his face.

Kyle searches for Toby until he finds him near a lake as he walks over to the wolf and hears him growling.

"Why is it that Kyle is so important to Diego? I tried so hard to be like Diego, and yet, he still refuses to open up more to me than he is to Kyle...I hate him"

Kyle was shocked as he hears what Toby said and looks angrily at him.

"That stupid termite! What makes him so special to the others?" Toby growled to himself.

"So, you talk trash behind our backs, huh?" Kyle angrily answered, then begins to answer the wolf's question. "Maybe because the herd also cares about me—I'm also part of the herd, you know?!"

Toby didn't turn around to face Kyle, instead he growls louder. "What...do...you WANT?!" Toby growled.

Kyle was getting tired of Toby being snappy and growling attitude at him as he walks to Toby who turns away from him.

"We gotta' talk" Kyle sternly said to the angry wolf with arms crossed.

"No... Go away!" Toby growled.

Kyle wasn't the person to give up; he tried to face Toby as Toby avoids facing him.

"Toby, look at me" Kyle said.

"No" Toby growled.

"Look at me, Toby!" Kyle angrily snapped.

"Go away!" Toby snapped.

Kyle, however, wouldn't give up again. Kyle threw a rock at Toby as Toby growled furiously grabbing into Kyle's attention as he wants to attack Kyle so badly.

"Look, what is your problem? I've been kind to you wanted to become friends, and now, you've being an angry, emotional wolf. What's wrong!? Why are you so angry at me and Diego?!" Kyle exclaimed, going to his defensive side.

"Because you want to take Diego out of my life!" Toby growled at Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked in confusion, stunned to hear what Toby said.

"You heard me! You want to take Diego away from me and keep him as your own!" Toby growls  
as his fear for Diego leaving Toby reached its peak.

"Okay seriously, what are you talking about?! Diego and I are just friends! What are you thinking of?" Kyle replied.

"Oh yeah (!) Like I'm supposed to believe you" Toby scoffed.

"Well, I'm telling- Wait a minute…you're jealous of me. You ARE jealous of me!" Kyle smirks at Toby.

Toby just growls as Kyle chuckled. "Oh wow… You just can't handle me being with Diego, huh?"

"Don't push me human!" Toby growled at him.

"No, you are Toby! You are jealous of me spending time with Diego" Kyle sternly snapped at Toby.

"I am NOT jealous! I don't wanna lose Diego because of you!" Toby growled.

"Oh so, you're saying it's my fault!?" Kyle angrily asked.

"YES!" Toby bellowed.

For a moment, Toby may have a point. When Kyle came, Diego and Toby were about to go to a trip but it was canceled. After a while, Toby was forming into a great depression and was heartbroken. Is it true? Is Kyle really ruined for him and Diego…? But Kyle thinks about Grypher, was it all planned out for the start? Yet, Kyle wanted to know why Toby is feeling this…

"And why is that?!" Kyle asked, coldly.

"Because, 'human', if you would have stayed in your world, where you belong. None of this would have ever happened!" Toby growls back, glaring at Kyle.

"Why are you angry at me for that?! I just missed the herd and Diego is one my favorite members of the herd. I like spending time with him! Is that some kinda' to crime you?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Let me ask you something? What does Diego see in you that I don't?! I've known him for two whole years and not once, he has show so much affection for me like he does with you and you two hardly seen each other" Toby cried.

"*sighs* don't you get the picture!? He hasn't seen me for two years! He's seen YOU the whole time! Why you are so hard headed, 'Tobo'!" Kyle groans in annoyance, created a new 'nickname' for Toby.

"Aaaargh! For the last time! It's TOBY! T-O-B-Y! Toby! Not Tobo! Not Tobias! It's Toby, you stupid, pathetic human" Toby angrily roars at Kyle.

"Alright, that's it!" Kyle exclaimed as he and Toby then starts fighting at each other.

As the two mammals fought, Diego spots them fighting and shouts, "Toby! Kyle! STOP!"

The two mammals stop fighting as Toby had his teeth at Kyle's arm while Kyle has his arm around his head like a headlock. Soon, the two broke up as Diego looks at Toby sternly and said, "Kyle! Are you alright? Are you alright? Toby! Why were you hurting Kyle?"

Toby felt so shocked and so betrayed that his own adoptive brother is defending Kyle the most.

"I...I can't believe it...It's true" Toby gasped, feeling betrayed.

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked.

"Toby's jealous and he thinks I'm taking you away from him" Kyle explained with his arms crossed glaring at Toby.

"What? Toby, that's just stupid!" Diego replied.

"Well, why else would you show Kyle more affection like you do little to me lately?" Toby

protested.

"Because Kyle is only here for a week and you're here for life with me Toby" Diego replied.

"Are you implying you don't want me anymore?" Toby asked.

"Toby, stop being stupid! Of course I want you! Now just get along with Kyle and we can move on" Diego said, sternly looks at Toby.

"But, what about our trip, Diego?" Toby asked.

"I don't feel like doing that anymore, Toby!" Diego ignored his question; he was getting too stressful.

Toby was heartbroken as he replies, "So that's it, isn't it? You're gonna cast me aside—abandon me forever?"

"No Toby, you're still my brother. End of story." Diego sighed.

"NO! No, it's not end of story! You're pushing me away! I don't want you to push me away!" Toby angrily replied.

"Toby, that's enough! Now, I want you to apologize to Kyle this instant" Diego sternly demanded.

"No!" Toby refused.

"Toby... Apologize now!" Diego warned as he growls.

"You can forget it, Diego" Toby refuses. "You and Kylie can jump in a lake together"

Diego leans forward and growls, "I'm warning you now, Toby. If you don't apologize, then we're not brothers…"

"Uh, Diego? Isn't that getting over the line…?" Kyle was stunned to hear Diego's comment.

Toby was hurt by that as he felt so angry at Diego and shouts, "I hate you! You're a nothing but a selfish kitty."

Diego lost his rage and hits Toby on the face as the wolf falls to the ground in pain. Kyle gasped in alarmed as Diego then realizes what he has done. Toby was shaken as he breathes heavily and feels the damage on his face and sees blood on his paws as Diego sees a blood scratched mark on Toby's face.

"T-Toby...I'm so sorry, I-" Diego tried to apologize but it was too late.

Toby runs away in tears as Diego and Kyle tries to stop him but soon loses him in the forest. "No...This is my fault! I'm such an idiot" Diego growls at himself and hits his paws on the ground.

"Diego... Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"This is my entire fault, Kyle! I should have been a better brother to him" Diego sadly replies as he bows his head in shame for what's he done to his little adoptive brother.

Kyle sighs as he sits next to Diego in shame as well. "Toby is right. It's my fault… If I haven't come here in the first place, all of this wouldn't happen—I should be put to blame, Diego, not you…" Kyle mutters as his head was low; his hair darkens his face.

"Kyle, it's not your fault. I know Toby may have put blame on you but it's mostly me. I wasn't there for him…" Diego explained as Kyle looked at him.

"Then, let's find him, Diego and together we're gonna fix this... Now, that's a promise." Kyle smiled at the saber.

Diego weakly smiles at Kyle and places a paw on his shoulder and said, "Thank you, Kyle"

"Now come on, we're gonna let the others know and we find Toby together" said Kyle as the two rushed back to the herd.

* * *

**Yeah, kinda' sad… But, we all feel sorry for Toby, especially Kyle and me. Well, Kyle is not really an actual person. **

**Kyle: I exist! **

**Okay, then you do!**

**Kyle: Thank you…! -.-**

**Please review guys! A.G. and I may need it or we give you guys a cookie or—or some ice-cream with a cookie on the top. :D**


	12. A Slave To Darkness

**Hey guys! This is A. with my best pal Mad Face Pro C.C**

**We apologise for the long wait but a lot has happened with us, School and all that**

**But hopefully we'll work on Chapter 13 soon**

**In the meantime, Enjoy Chapter 12**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Slave To Darkness**

* * *

At the Sanctuary, the herd waited for Kyle's, Diego's and Toby's arrival; hoping they made their differences with Toby. Carrie and Sid watched over Rosy as they waited for them, Manny, Ellie, and Peaches talking to each other, and Crash and Eddie sat in boredom; waiting for something to happen. Then, the herd hears footsteps from Kyle's shoes as they look at the entrance and see Kyle and Diego together but not Toby.

"'Bout time you two came. It's rather boring without you three arguing…" Crash said, staring at the two dully.

"Is that really necessary?!" Kyle asked, crossing his arms; glaring at them.

"Where were you two?" Ellie asked.

"Well…I had a little talk with Toby…and-" Kyle answered, but wasn't sure to answer completely.

"And?" Carrie asked, waiting for Kyle to answer.

"And it didn't go too well…" Kyle muttered; his head was down.

"What do you mean it didn't go to well?" Carrie said, giving a stern eyebrow.

"It was my fault… I didn't pay attention to him. That's why he's like this." Diego sadly explained, guilty that he hurt his brother's feelings.

"And why are you guys coming to us?" Manny asked.

"Since, Toby really is furious with us and he run away," Kyle said, the herd wasn't pleased about this. "We thought you guys can help us find him and maybe we can sort things out."

It was a moment of silence for the herd to think about Kyle's suggestion. They know it was Kyle's and Diego's problem to sort this situation out with Toby, however, Toby is also family to them and they don't want Toby to suffer when he was in his old pack as Victor's slave. Crash and Eddie walked towards Kyle and hopped on his shoulder.

"Sure, buddy. Anything for you." Eddie simply agrees to help Kyle and Diego to find Toby with his brother, Crash, of course.

"I'm in." Sid simply said joining in the help.

The others stared at them with a smile as they all agree to help out. Kyle and Diego both smiled and were happy that the herd agrees to help them.

"Alright, let's go find Toby" Ellie said.

"Okay!" Kyle smiled as they head out to find their wolf friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby was running away as tears pours from his eyes and his heart was broken. He just couldn't believe Diego would even harm him. His worse fear has reached over the peak; now he thinks Diego doesn't want him anymore; he wants Kyle. Diego was the only thing that kept Toby strong and is the main purpose left in his life. Even since Marcus died, he was so alone and so heartbroken that he wanted to end everything now...until Diego took care of him. But now Toby is alone once more with no one to hold or comfort him.

"I want Diego back...but who am I kidding…? He never wants me…" Toby silently sobs as he looks at the river and washes the blood off his face.

He flinches in pain as he felt the scratch that Diego gave him. "Let's face it, I was born to be alone" Toby sobs quietly.

"I agree with you on that one mutt…"

Toby looks around as his eyes widen at the sight of Victor standing before him with his cold and  
evil grin on his face.

"N...No!" Toby gasped in horror walking back away from his old master.

"Hello Toby...miss me?" Victor grins evilly.

"I...It can't be...you're gone" Toby whimpers in fear.

"Well...that's what they said about me, Toby...but I'm back" Victor evilly chuckles.

"Oh my god...Diego was right...Kyle was right" Toby gasped in horror.

Soon, he tries to run but only to be bumped into Grypher. "Hello again, Toby…" Grypher evilly chuckled.

"I remember you—you're that man I saw days ago after Victor attacked Carrie and Kyle!" Toby hissed.

"Indeed. I am Grypher, master of darkness, seeker of controlling and reviving things that belong in darkness" Grypher introduced himself as he kept his dark grin at Toby.

"Wait a minute...Grypher...that's the name Diego said as he tries to explain why he was late last night... It was you from the beginning, wasn't it?!" Toby coldly replied.

"Heh…you're quite slow, aren't you…?" Grypher replied, still keeping his dark grin.

"You brought Victor back to life and you try to destroy my family...and Kyle...why?!" Toby demanded.

"Silence you little mutt!" Victor hissed.

"Shut up Victor" Toby hissed back as he hits the alpha wolf away.

"Arrrgh! Why you-!" Victor growled as he was about to attack when Grypher halts Victor with  
his dark aura.

"Stand down, Victor" Grypher commanded as he pins Victor down to the ground.

"Curse you and your dark 'magic'" Victor grumbles as he forcefully obeys.

"Now...I apologize for hurting your family including your brother Diego…" Grypher dishonesty apologized.

"How do you know about Diego and me?" Toby demanded again.

"I've being watching you guys…even Kyle" Grypher replied.

"What do you want with Kyle?" Toby asked, curious why Grypher is obsessed with Kyle's end.

"I want to destroy him and I want revenge on him" Grypher growls as he clutches his fists together.

"Why? What has Kyle ever done to you?" Toby hissed.

"Things you wouldn't understand mutt... Now... I heard Kyle took Diego, your most precious piece to your life away from you" Grypher coldly replies as he plays with Toby's mind.

Toby looks away and replies. "Y-Yes…"

"I'm sorry to hear that. That boy, what a reckless boy, stealing things that you love and trying to hurt you and your life… How about we—us…end the boy…together…" Grypher tries to control Toby.

"No...I won't do it... Now I know the truth about what happened... I'm starting to doubt my thoughts about Kyle taking Diego from me" Toby refuses to listen.

"Well if that's true, why he is paying some much affection to him then he does for you...You—the one who was supposed to be the important piece to that saber's life." Grypher whispered in Toby's ear.

Toby didn't answer back, instead he stays silent as Victor got and laughs evilly.

"You're even more pathetic than you were Toby or is it 'Tobias' now?" Victor mocks the young wolf.

Toby just growls as he was silent by Grypher who coldly cleared his throat and looks at Toby evilly, "Don't you see? That boy took your big brother away from you. You don't want to lose your brother, don't you?" said the man as he circles Toby with a slight grin.

"You're right…he did take my brother but I won't betray them…!" Toby snapped.

"You don't have a choice, Toby!" Victor growled.

"Yes I do, Victor!" Toby yelled as he was about to lunge at him when the mysterious man came up from behind Toby and uses his dark aura to trap Toby; who was screaming in pain.

"Now you don't…" Victor evilly chuckled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Toby screamed as darkness was taking over his body.

"Excellent, by this mutt's sadness and fear in his heart and soul, he is now mine to control!" Grypher laughed evilly as he finishes putting the darkness inside Toby.

"Now what?" Victor impatiently asked Grypher.

"Easy my friend…" Grypher whispers to Victor as he looks at Toby and said, "Can you hear me my allied being of darkness?"

Toby slowly looks up as he opens his eyes that were now crimson and his whole body was covered in purple markings.

"...Yes...my master..." Toby replied as he was now under Grypher's control.

"I'm pleased… My plan worked perfectly…" Grypher laughs evilly.

"Oh Toby, for once in your pathetic life, you make me proud" Victor deviously chuckled.

The evil Toby looks at Victor and whacks him away as Victor was flying to the tree.

"Yes…the darkness increased your strength and anatomy… I'm pleased with you my dark slave…" Grypher grins more evilly.

"What is your command...my master?" Toby bowed before Grypher.

"Tomorrow night, you will destroy that pathetic human, Kyle... Understood?" Gypher growled.

"...Yes master..." Toby replied as the darkness continues to control him.

"Come now… We've got things to be done" Grypher just laughs evilly as a thunderstorm was now roaring.

"Sir...What about Carrie?" Victor asked.

"...You leave her to me" Grypher coldly replied

* * *

**Poor Toby**

**He now is in Grypher's control!**

**Will the herd save him?**

**What does Victor and Grypher have planned for Carrie?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Another Corrupted

**Hello fanfictioners, welcome back to another exciting chapter of True Love with Kyle.**

** Please enjoy our story as we do when writing it. In aside note, Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories chapter 8 will be updated soon. **

**The reason it's taking me so long is because my computer didn't save the document and probably erased it. So, I have to rewrite the half of the chapter again. :/**

** But not to worry, this story is a little distraction for the wait of my series, Ice Age with Kyle. :)**

**P.S. Me and A.G. Wicked would like to say, Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy it with your families and friends.**

**-Mad-Face Pro and A.G. Wicked**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Another Corrupted**

* * *

The herd began to start of their search of Toby as they head to the woods. Together, they close as a group; taking caution if Victor or the cloaked man known as Grypher might attack them. The sky was turning dim black as clouds began to gather. Sid looked at the sky as the clouds were faded gray as the light of the Ice Age began to fade into darkness. He wasn't sure if it's going to rain but hopefully they find Toby before rain pours in. Peaches, however, was sure it's going to rain in any minute. She looked at the herd worriedly as she notices the stubborn expressions that Kyle and Diego made; stubborn enough to find their wolf friend.

"Guys… Don't you think it's gonna rain any time soon?" Peaches asked as the herd looks at the dark gray sky.

"Hurry! If we find Toby in a nick of time then we have better chance of not getting wet in rain!" Manny hurried the herd as they quickly searched for Toby but for a few minutes they couldn't find a clue.

"Did you find him!?" Diego asked the bull mammoth who came rushing towards the saber.

"No, did you?!" Manny asked the same question what Diego asked but the saber shook his head.

Carrie looked at the sky again as she can see the rage of the clouds, ready to pour the water on the land. "Guys, guys! I think it's going to rain in any minute!"

Kyle shook his head. "Carrie it's not going to ra-"

However, Kyle was cut off by the sound of the thunder. The thunder broke the sound waves as the crashing waves entered to the herd's ears. Then, in no time, rain began to shower on the land as Kyle's hair was one-third wet. The rain was heavy; everyone was wet as Diego was stubborn to continue to find his brother.

"C'mon guys. Toby can be close by—let's go." Diego said as he jogs to the path, however, he can't feel the presence of the herd.

He turns his head back as he can see the herd, standing there; staring at him worriedly. Rain hits his head as he walks slowly towards. He looks at them as if they already give up.

"Y-You guys aren't giving up, are you?" he stuttered a bit, stubborn to search for his brother, even in the rain.

"Diego, listen… It's raining and we don't have any choice but to head back to the Sanctuary…" Manny sadly replied as the saber wasn't approved by his comment.

"It's just a little rain. If we continue to look around, we'll bound to find but no—we just stay here and just look at me. What about it guys? We continue to find Toby in this rain," Diego said but the herd was silent. Only heavy rain drops were heard. Diego looked at Kyle as he trusted that he will join him. "C'mon Kyle, we can find Toby together."

Kyle looked up at Diego sadly. His 'sort-of-spiked' hair was flat by the rain; little spikes of the tip were still up. Kyle wasn't the person to give up on something that he cared about but he knew that Manny was right; he rain will bring the disadvantage of the search. "Diego… I really want to find Toby but…the rain…it's rough to find Toby in this condition…and it's probably dangerous too… Please understand…"

Diego was silent for moment, thinking that Kyle was also giving up. However, they can be right. The rain was getting rough and probably they can get sick after this. He looks at the pathway where he wanted to search for Toby; wishing that Toby was all right and that he's safe. "Fine…" he said in a low tone as the herd heads back to the Sanctuary.

Nightfall reached to its peak, the herd members were fast asleep next to a big campfire that Sid made for everyone to stay warm and comfortable from the cold rain. Diego, however, was awake; staring at the entrance of the cave waiting if Toby is going to come back. Kyle stared at the saber sadly, feeling guilty that he should've searched for Toby with Diego with that chance. He sighed as he slowly walks toward the saber and sat next to him as they both stared outside of the cave.

"Worried about him, huh?" Kyle asked as he continues to stare outside; hearing the heavy rainfall as it echoes through the cave.

Diego nodded sadly. "I am. He hasn't come back yet and I'm really worried about him… I think something bad happen to him."

"Well, you know Toby—I don't think he'll put himself into trouble or anything. If I know Toby…well… I don't really know Toby that much because I barely know him but…he's a tough wolf." Kyle smiled, trying to cheer up the saber into thinking that Toby is okay.

"I know… But it's that…I never get the chance to spend time with him which he looks up to me the most and he's independent with me too," Diego said sadly, as he remembers the argument between Toby and himself. "I pushed Toby away and that makes me a horrible brother…"

Kyle shook his head in disagree. "What? I don't think you're a horrible brother. I think you're a good brother, Diego. I mean you took the level that no other person would do for Toby. He's practically been alone for the rest of his life like what you told me. Especially, his brother Marcus, since he sacrificed his life just to save Toby from Victor. I think you did a noble thing Diego and I'm very proud of you about that and Toby will also be too."

Those words that came from Kyle's mouth were touching to Diego. It was true. Diego did a noble thing for Toby; to become his adoptive brother after Marcus' passing. Diego smiled at Kyle as he hugged him happily and tearfully which got Kyle off guard.

"Thank you, Kyle. Thank you for everything," Diego continued to hug his human friend and Kyle returned the hug and smiled. "I'm glad that you came back"

"It was nothing really…" Kyle smiled, beginning to feel this feeling inside his body.

"No really, Kyle. You helped us a lot and I'm thankful that you came back to visit us one more time," Diego let go of his hug as he continues to smile at the human. "If anything, if you and Toby sort all of these things out, I bet you two would become excellent brothers."

After Diego's comment, it made Kyle speechless and made a small blush on his face. Toby as his brother? It would be nice to have a brother for his own but since he's from a different time period and world, it probably won't happen…sadly.

"Gee…really?" Kyle smiled, chuckled at Diego's comment.

Diego also released a chuckle as he feels less worried about Toby and that tomorrow they will continue to find Toby. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

Soon, the two both slept together as they wait for that day to find their lost wolf friend and to hope that he's okay.

* * *

The next morning, the herd starts to look for Toby as they searched high and low but still couldn't find their wolf friend.

"I suggest we split up guys" Manny suggested, looking at the herd.

The herd nods in agreement as Ellie replies, "Alright but be careful for Victor and that cloaked man."

The herd then splits up as Sid and Carrie with their two-year-old Rosy in her arms went off to look for Toby. Soon, the sloths came by a two way path in the woods as Carrie then said, "I say we split up and see if we can find Toby"

Sid looks at Carrie worryingly; unsure if it was a great idea as he asks, "Are you sure darling?"

"Yes, Sid. Why?" Carrie asked.

"I...I'm just scared" Sid replied.

"About what?" Carrie asked once again with an eyebrow.

"Everything! Victor, that cloaked man, and the dangers we're facing now! I don't know if I can deal with it…" Sid sadly replied.

"Sssh…" Carrie sweetly replied as she kisses him, "It's alright Sid—we'll stop Victor and his evil  
deeds. We always do."

"But...I'm scared because I don't want to lose you Carrie and I don't want Rosy to be raised without a mother" Sid replied as he looks at his wife sadly.

Carrie warmly smiles at Sid and said, "Sid, I will promise you right here, right now, you can never lose me... I love you so much Sid and I will never leave you."

"You promise?" Sid asked.

"I promise." Carrie replied as she kisses him.

Soon, the pink sloth hands Rosy to Sid as he said, "Be careful darling."

"You too sweetie." Carrie replied.

Soon the couple split up as Sid, who was carrying his daughter, went to the left path and Carrie went on the right path. As Carrie goes into the deepest part of the woods, she suddenly sees a familiar canine walking by.

"TOBY!" Carrie happily cheered.

When Toby slowly turns around, Carrie gasped as she can see that Toby was covered in purple lines and has crimson eyes that glow like fire.

"Oh my god...T-Toby... What happened to you?" Carrie gasped in horror.

Toby, under the control of darkness, growls at Carrie and pins her down to the ground as the pink sloth exclaims in fear.

"T-Toby! Who did this to you?" Carrie cried, staring in horror at Toby's dark form.

"That would be me…"

Toby got off Carrie as he bows before Grypher who stood before Carrie. "W...Who are you?" Carrie asked as she got back up to her feet.

"I am Grypher, the master of darkness." Grypher grinned evilly at Carrie.

"So...you're the source of this family's sorrow!" Carrie angrily snapped.

"Yes...indeed." Grypher chuckled darkly.

"And let's not forget about me." Victor evilly grinned as he walks up to Grypher.

"Hello Victor…" Carrie growled at the canine.

"Hello 'Carrietta'!" Victor evilly laughed.

Carrie then glares at Grypher and growls, "What have you done with Toby?!"

"He now belongs to me and he will help me destroy Kyle and your pathetic family!" Grypher sneered at Carrie.

"You just wait till my family finds out about this. They'll defeat you!" Carrie exclaims at Grypher.

Grypher grabs Carrie's throat and raises her up to his face as he coldly glares at her, "They cannot defeat me... No matter how hard they'll try. In the end, I will be the one who will win this fight."

"Yeah, now, that we got you as our 'Scary Carrie'!" Victor evilly replied.

"What do you mean?!" Carrie demanded.

Soon, Grypher uses his dark aura and turns Carrie into his evil slave.

"Yes! At last! We have finally enslaved Carrie as our minion!" Victor laughed in triumph.

Grypher, however, growls and kicks Victor down as he barks, "Fool. What do you mean by 'our minion'?! She's my slave just like you are, you worthless runt!"

Victor growls until Grypher uses his dark aura to torture Victor with it. "Now...who's in charge here?"

"...You are...master." Victor coldly replied.

"That's right." Grypher evilly smiles at the wolf.

Then he turns to his slaves and said, "Tonight, we will destroy Kyle and his pathetic herd once and for all! And we will not stop until they are all dead!"

"Yes master." His slaves of evil replied.

"Good... Now, let's move." Grypher commanded as they went off to find Kyle and the herd.

* * *

**OH NO!**

**Now Carrie is turn into Grypher's slave**

**It looks like the final battle is getting close**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. The Start of the Final Battle

**What's up guys?! **

**It's AG Wicked here with my best pal Mad Face Pro C.C**

**Here's chapter 14!**

**We hope you enjoyed it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Start of the Final Battle**

* * *

Later at night, Diego and Kyle were watching the stars as they were depressed that they still couldn't find Toby.

"Well...still no luck…" Diego sadly sighed.

"Poor Toby...I hope he's okay…" Kyle sadly replied.

"Me too." Diego nodded.

"If I could turn just back time, I would tell Toby everything and I wouldn't even hurt him…" Kyle sadly put his head down; feeling guilty to hurt Toby.

"Hey, we all make mistakes, buddy. And sometimes we learn from those mistakes." said Diego as he places a paw on Kyle's shoulder.

"I...I guess that's true…" Kyle turns his head towards the saber.

"I learn to never abandon my brother and keep him close to me" Diego replied as he looks up to the night sky.

"Yeah...but…what if we never see Toby again?" Kyle asked.

Diego didn't want to think of that, nor doesn't he want to lose Toby. He then looks at Kyle and replies, "We'll find him, Kyle. No matter what."

"You're right, we can't give up. We gotta keep looking" Kyle said, standing up as he was ready to continue to find Toby.

"Let's go." said Diego, agreeing with Kyle.

Soon they went off to keep looking for Kyle, while little did they know, Grypher was watching them leave.

"Soon Kyle... You will die at my bare hands." Grypher evilly chuckled.

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary, Sid was tucking Rosy in to her bed as he sings a soft lullaby to her. When Rosy falls to sleep, Sid sits on his leaf shaped bed and wait for his wife to come back. He then sees a shadow figure coming into the Sanctuary.

"Carrie?"

Soon Peaches enters as Sid sighed sadly. "Hi Peaches…"

"Hey Uncle Sid, What's wrong?" Peaches asked, looking concerned for her uncle.

"I'm waiting for Carrie. Have you seen her?" Sid asked thinking that Peaches might have information if she had seen his wife.

"No... I thought she was with you" Peaches replied, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked, with an eyebrow up.

"Well... We haven't seen her ever since you and Carrie split up to look for Toby." said Peaches.

"You mean you haven't seen her since you guys returned?" Sid asked.

"No…" Peaches replied.

Fear strikes into Sid's mind as he was starting to panic about his wife and soon he rushes out of the Sanctuary.

"Uncle Sid?! Where are you going?!" Peaches called out.

"I'm gonna look for Carrie! Mind Rosy for me." Sid called back as he rushes off to find his wife.

Soon Manny and Ellie, who has the twins with them, saw Sid passing by them. They notice the panic in his eyes which they began to feel concerned for the sloth. In time, Ellie and Manny manage to talk to Sid about it.

"Sid?" Manny asked.

"Sid, wait!" Ellie called out, trying to stop the sloth.

But Sid kept on running in fear as Peaches came by with Rosy in her trunk. Manny looked at Sid in confusion and turns to his daughter. "What's going on Peaches?" Manny asked.

"It's Aunt Carrie. I think she's missing." Peaches replied in worry.

"What?!" The mammoths gasped.

"First Toby, now Carrie…!" Crash whimpered.

"Who's next?" Eddie also whimpered.

"Alright, everybody. Calm down!" said Manny.

"Manny's right—we need to remain calm and focused." said Ellie.

"Alright, come on. We'll go with Sid and find Carrie and Toby and this time…hopefully we'll find them." said Manny.

"I hope you're right, dad." Peaches replied and then the rest of the herd soon follows Sid to find Carrie and Toby.

Meanwhile in the snow fields, Diego and Kyle were looking for Toby, when suddenly, Sid accidently crashes into them.

Soon the others got up and sternly said, "Sid!"

Sid didn't reply but instead panics as he quickly got up and looks around. Kyle and Diego began to exchange looks as the sloth was acting unusual; looking for his wife which the two didn't have a clue what's going with their sloth friend.

Kyle slowly approaches to the sloth, nonchalantly as he questions the sloth in concern, "Sid? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong buddy?" Diego asked, also concerned for his friend.

"Guys! It's Carrie! She's missing too!" Sid cried, extremely worried for his wife.

"What?" Diego gasped in surprise.

"Oh no, Carrie! Not her too!" Kyle was stunned after Sid's comment. Carrie? Also gone like Toby. What's going on!? Kyle thought.

"I need to find her! I don't wanna lose my wife!" Sid cried and starts to panic.

"Sid, calm down." said Kyle as he shook the sloth.

"Stop-sha-king-me-!" Sid replied as Kyle lets go of him.

"Sid, relax. Everything is gonna be okay." Kyle comforted the sloth, trying to calm him down that Carrie is alright.

"We'll find her and we'll find Toby. No matter what happens." Diego said as he smiles at the sloth.

"Thanks guys. I just don't wanna lose my wife—she's everything to me." Sid sadly replied.

"I think you mean she WAS everything to you"

The three mammals turned around to see Grypher smirking evilly at them.

"YOU!" Diego growled.

"W-Who is this?" Sid whimpered, afraid by Grypher's terrifying appearance.

"That's Grypher! The bad guy I warned you about!" Kyle replied as he kept his sternly glare at the cloaked man.

"Wait...you're Grypher?" Sid asked.

"Indeed I am! And you must the sloth that defeated Victor" Grypher evilly grinned at the sloth.

"Yes I am." Sid replied.

"PATHETIC! I could destroy both Victor and you within a second." Grypher answered in a terrifying tone as he snaps his fingers.

"Hey, I'm right beside you, you stupid human" Victor snarled as he walks beside him.

"VICTOR!" Sid exclaimed in fear.

"Hello again 'Sidney'" Victor evilly chuckled.

"My god, you gotten uglier…" Sid replied.

"Same to you freak…!" Victor growled viciously.

"Okay, I had enough of this! What do you want with me, Grypher? Why do you want to destroy so badly? I haven't done anything to you. Why? And I demand an answer!" Kyle exclaimed in frustration.

Kyle had enough with this cloak man. He demands to know what was the man's perspective and objective behind his schemes. Who was he and what does he want with Kyle? Why is he so obsessed into destroying Kyle and the herd?

The cloaked man laughed with an evil smile. He gave a vicious grin at Kyle as he was ready to give a full explanation to the boy. "If you are so into finding my objective, then so be it. You'll die after this," He grins evilly at Kyle as the boy made a defensive position. "You see, Kyle. I was part of this 'organization' that were intrigue by your time traveling in the Ice Age…"

"You mean…there are people who know…?" Kyle asked in surprised as his secret into time traveling may be revealed to some people.

"Yes… They choose me to capture you and bring you to them because the leader of the organization wanted to see…however, I betrayed them…you know why…?" Grypher evilly grins at Kyle.

"Why…?" Kyle questioned, curious why did he betrayed them

"I learned that I can be as powerful as a king from a royal palace. This power, the power of darkness, was strong and I can control and slave people and animals with it. The organization gifted me this power as this darkness is my life source. But the organization was pleasant fools… They gave me the power of time travel and darkness and now… I can use this power to rule this world…time or space… No one cannot stop me, not even you, Kyle… You may think you might be a hero just because you saved this herd once when you first arrived here…but you can't…you're just a child…no family…no friends… You're just a sad excuse to be person or are you…? You see… I sent you here…this parallel Ice Age world where you first met this animal herd but a different scenario… This place is not the actual Ice Age you belong to…and with that…since I was chosen to capture you, I decided to kill you here…where you can't stop me or your herd!", Grypher said as he releases his dark aura as the darkness waves like mists. "I WILL take this world and the present time! I will be the king of time for all time periods!"

"Nevertheless, you two will be destroyed!" Diego growled.

"No foolish cat, it is YOU who will be destroyed!" Victor coldly laughed.

Soon, the rest of the herd appears as they saw Grypher and Victor.

"GUYS!" Manny called out.

"Your friends won't get in my way this time, Kyle!" Grypher exclaimed

Grypher then sends two balls of lightning behind Kyle and they hit the ground near the rest of the herd as the spark created a giant force field that Kyle, Diego, Sid and the two enemies were surrounded by it.

"We're trapped!" Sid cried, looking around as he was surrounded by the dark flames.

Soon, Victor turns back to see Toby and Carrie behind them. "This is gonna be a wild ride!" Victor evilly laughs as Carrie, Toby and Grypher laugh evilly as well.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming!" Manny cried, charging towards the dark flames.

"Manny! No!" Ellie cried.

"Nice try mammoth!" Grypher smirks as he commands the dark electric force field to be like a electric hand and soon it hits Manny away from the others.

"DADDY!" Peaches screams as she rushes to her father who was injured.

"Manny!" Sid cried in shock, his eyes widen.

"You will pay for that you freak!" Kyle growls at Grypher as he tightens his fists.

Grypher just evilly chuckles as he looks at Sid and answers. "Oh, Sid…" the sloth turns to Grypher as he grins evilly at the sloth. "I have a surprise for you...COME FORTH MY SLAVE OF EVIL!"

Soon, Carrie appears through a cloud of dark mist as Sid gasped in horror. "C-C-Carrie?"

"What the-?" Diego gasped

"This is not good…!" Kyle said in horror, seeing Carrie into a dark slave.

The herd along with Kyle stands on guard as they glare at the Grypher with Victor and Carrie who was just being turned into a dark creature. Carrie has dark markings around her as her patch of fur was purple and so was her hair as her eyes were crimson.

"What have you done to my wife?!" Sid screamed.

"She's mine now…" Grypher evilly chuckled.

"You...You monster!" Sid cried.

"Carrie! Destroy that sloth!" Grypher growls as he points to Sid.

"As you wish master…" the evil, menacing Carrie replies as she dangerously walks towards the sloth.

"Stay close Sid" Diego growled, defending the sloth behind him.

"You two will not interfere!" Grypher snarled as he uses his powers to sends Kyle and Diego out of the dark force field.

"Sid!" Kyle cried, as he looks at Sid who was in trouble.

"Be careful!" Diego cried.

Soon, Sid watches Carrie sadly as she was dangerously getting close to him. "Come to me my darling and taste the darkness!" Carrie evilly giggles as she was under the control of the dark auras and was about to attack Sid.

"Carrie please! Don't do this! I love you!" Sid cried.

"DESTROY HIM!" Grypher bellowed.

"NOOOO!" The herd screamed in horror.

* * *

**Oh no! **

**Will Sid break the spell and free Carrie?**

**Or will the darkness in Carrie destroys Sid?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	15. Fire King vs Alpha Wolf

**Chapter 15: Fire King vs. Alpha Wolf**

* * *

The evil Carrie swings her sharp claws at Sid as he dodges them. The yellow sloth tries to snap Carrie out of the evil spell. "Carrie! Please! Snap out of this! This isn't you!" Sid begged.

"Oh but it is me, Sid. I'm more powerful and stronger than ever!" The evil Carrie giggled viciously.

"No... You're not like this Carrie! You're stronger than what Grypher did to you. You are a good sloth and a loving family member of the herd!" Sid replied, trying to help Carrie from the darkness within her.

"Family...? Hmhmhmhmhmhm...I don't have a family." The evil Carrie sneered as she slashes her claws at Sid's left arm.

"AAARGH!" Sid exclaimed in pain.

Soon, the evil sloth kicks Sid away as he hits the force field and went flying back to the evil Carrie as she then uppercuts Sid's jaw, causing damage to Sid.

"Carrie! Stop this!" Kyle cried, afraid that Sid is in trouble.

"Aunt Carrie please!" Peaches begged.

"It is pointless to beg you worthless fools. She's in my control now!" Grypher laughed evilly.

Sid then screams in agony as the evil sloth punches Sid hard in the back and soon beats him up to a pulp.

"Carrie! Please! You don't wanna hurt me…" Sid cried as he was on the ground in pain.

"Oh but I do." Carrie laughed evilly as she punches Sid in the stomach.

Sid groans in agony as he leans to the ground while Carrie was holding his head high.

"C-Carrie...I don't wanna hurt you... Y-You're my wife…" Sid stuttered in agony.

"Well, I want to hurt you because I'm not your wife anymore!" The evil Carrie growls.

"C-Carrie would NEVER say that!" Sid cried.

"The Carrie you knew is dead!" Carrie angrily exclaims as she kicks Sid hard to the ground.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha! Now, THIS is what I called a show." Victor evilly laughed as he was enjoying the moment.

"Enough foolishness! Destroy him now!" Grypher commanded, impatient; waiting for Sid to be finished off.

"Yes master." The evil sloth replied as she evilly makes her way to Sid.

Sid was sobbing as his fears came true. He has lost his wife and he lost her in darkness. "C...Carrie...C...Carrie...P…P...Please..." Sid sobbed as he was lying on the ground.

"Sid…" Kyle said, afraid to see his friend to be defeated by Carrie.

"Sid! Don't give up!" Manny cried, encouraging his sloth friend.

"You can set her free! We know you can!" Diego also cried.

"Puny, little sloth. It's all over!" The evil Carrie giggled deviously.

She lifts Sid up by the shoulder then she added, "Any last words?"

Sid looks at his wife, who is trapped in the evil spell, with tears as he thinks, "I have nothing to lose...This is my one shot of saving Carrie..."

Then he said, "Just four words..."

He then places his hands on Carrie's shoulders as she snarls, "What are you doing?!"

"Carrie...I love you." Sid sobbed

Then, Sid leans forward and kisses Carrie on the lips as Grypher laughed evilly. "That's it? 'I love you'" and a kiss? Pathetic!"

"Um...Grypher?" Victor interrupts Grypher.

"What?" Grypher growled in annoyance.

Victor points to the sloths as something strange was happening to Carrie.

"WHAT?!" Grypher shouted.

Soon, the purple markings on Carrie including her hair and eyes started to glow like a shimmering star as Sid closes his eyes and continues kissing Carrie.

"What the-?" Manny and Ellie gasped.

"Whoa…!" The twins both reacted in amazement.

"Wha...What's happening to Aunt Carrie?" Peaches asked.

Kyle finally realizes what had happen to Carrie. The kiss that Sid made actually broke that darkness inside her heart; destroying it. He chuckled at the view as Diego looked at him confusingly and asked, "What is it?"

"Carrie is free from the darkness." He smiled at the saber.

"How?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Well, it's what most people say in books, 'Only true love can break a evil spell.'" Kyle explained to the saber.

Soon, the herd and the enemies saw that Carrie has return to normal as the bright lights fade away. Sid opens his eyes to see Carrie back to normal as he gasped, "Carrie?"

Carrie opens her eyes and smiles at her husband, "Sid...you're okay…" Carrie softly said.

"You're okay as well Carrie." Sid sniffed in happiness.

"I love you so much Sid." Carrie sighed in relief.

"I love you too, Carrie, so very much." Sid warmly replies as he smiles at his wife.

Soon, Carrie passes out in Sid's arms due to changing back from the spell was too much strength for Carrie to handle.

"Carrie!" Sid gasped but then realizes she was just passed out and was sleeping peacefully as  
he smiles. "Sleep well my Carrie" Sid warmly whispered.

"You did it Sid!" Manny cheered, happy for his friend to have Carrie back.

"Gggggrrrrr! CURSES! You spoiled my plans for the first and the VERY last time sloth!" Grypher bellowed, astonished that Sid removed Carrie from the darkness.

He was about to attack them when Victor stops him, "Hey freak! What about our deal?! Our deal was I get the sloths and you get the human brat!" Victor growled.

Grypher furiously glares at Victor until he growls, "Fine…"

Soon, he sends Carrie out of the force field as he looks at Victor viciously. "Well what are you waiting for?! KILL HIM!" Grypher roared as he furiously points to Sid.

"With great pleasure!" Victor laughed manically as he lunges to where Sid is.

"Be careful Sid!" Kyle shouted as Diego brings Carrie to Ellie.

"I wouldn't worry about your little Carrietta, sloth. Soon, you'll be dead as a stone!" Victor evilly chuckled.

"The only thing that's gonna be stopped is you!" Sid warned.

"Not this time, Sid!" Victor snarled.

"We beat you twice! We can do it again!" Sid cried.

"But this time, you're all alone... But Sid, if you surrender Carrie to me, I'll let you go." Victor laughed evilly.

"NEVER!" Sid cried loudly.

"Have it your way then sloth" Victor growled.

"You think you're tough Victor but you're still the same wolf whose butt we kicked time and time again!" Sid grumpily replied.

"ENOUGH! Too long have you and your stupid herd have messed with me for the last time. Like  
always, NO ONE messes with Victor and lives to tell the tale!" Victor growls again.

"I never had seen Sid like this…" Kyle said to Diego, surprised to see his friend defensively.

"Well...ever since Carrie came to Sid's life. He has become a stronger and fearless mammal." Diego proudly smiles at his yellow friend.

"Stronger and fearless…?" Kyle questioned in confusion.

"Enough talk! Prepare to die Sid the sloth!" Victor roared.

"You want me? Here I am!" Sid cried, waiting for Victor to attack.

Victor then lunges at Sid who dodges his attack as he pulls Victor's tail.

"OW! Why you-!" Victor hissed and he hits Sid in the face.

"Argh!" Sid cried as he stomps on Victor's feet.

"Yaaah! You stupid-!" Victor growled and he bites Sid's arm as the poor sloth cries in agony.

Soon, Victor chuckles evilly as Sid were holding his arm in pain. "Face it Sid, you can't defeat me this time" Victor sneered.

"Oh really?" Sid smirked.

"What is with that smirk, sloth?" Victor hissed angrily.

Soon Sid grabs two rocks and scraps them together as sparks fly on the medium size stick on the ground. Soon, it caught on fire as Sid picks it up and points it at Victor.

"N-No!" Victor gasped as he backs away in fear.

"WHAT?!" Grypher shouted in alarmed.

"I guess you didn't know about Victor's secret fear." Diego smirked at the cloaked man.

"You didn't tell me you had a 'secret' fear!" Grypher roared at Victor.

"I...I don't!" Victor denied.

"Are you sure?" Sid smirked at Victor.

"E-Enough! You will die by my sharp claws!" Victor screamed.

He lunges at Sid as the sloth hits the wolf with his flaming stick. Suddenly, his fur went up in flames as the flaming stick touches his tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGH!" Victor screamed in agony.

"Whoa!" Both Kyle and Diego gasped.

"I...I didn't mean to…!" Sid gasped as well.

Soon the fire dies down as Victor was weak and was burned like a roasted marshmallow. Suddenly, the force field went down as Victor crawls away from Sid and goes to Grypher who was glaring at him.

"M...Master...H...H...Help...me..." Victor begged in agony.

Grypher just glares at Victor as he expands his hand at Victor and soon lightning was striking at Victor as the alpha wolf screams in pain as he slowly dissolves into dust as the wind blew the dust away.

"What the-?" Crash whimpered.

"That was scary!" Eddie gulped in fear.

Soon, Carrie wakes up and sees Rosy as she runs to her daughter and hugs her.

"Rosy!" Carrie cried.

"Mummy!" Rosy happily cried.

Sid smiles at his wife and child but stops when Grypher growls in fury as he was so furious that his plans were being destroyed. He sends a beam of lightning at the two sloths.

"Noooooooo!" Sid screamed.

Soon, he took the hit of the lightning beam as he screams in agony.

"SID!" Both Kyle and the herd exclaimed.

"SID!" Carrie screamed.

"DADDY!" Rosy cried.

Soon, Sid was sent flying to a tree as he crashes into it and was lying on the ground, badly injured.

"No! Sid! No!" Carrie cried as she and Rosy runs to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rosy also cried as Carrie holds onto her love one.

Kyle glares furiously at the evil grinning man as he roars in anger, "Stop it! Just stop!"

Grypher laughs evilly at the human and the sabre as he brings his force field to them. "I have a surprise for you two." the man laughed as Kyle and Diego made a confused look.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Kyle asked, and yet, glared at the man.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice replying, "Me…!"

Soon, the evil Toby walks forward and stands next Grypher.

"Toby!" Kyle gasped in horror.

"No...not you too!" Diego gasped.

The herd, including Kyle, is shocked to see Toby who is covered in darkness as well but with crimson in his eyes.

"Now, let's see if you can stop my unstoppable minion!" Grypher evilly laughed.

* * *

**Will Diego and Kyle ever set Toby free?**

**Will the herd defeat Grypher?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	16. Toby vs Kyle

**Chapter 16: Toby vs. Kyle**

* * *

The herd, including Kyle and Diego, are horrified to see Toby as Grypher's slave.

"Oh no…Toby…" Kyle said, saddened to see his wolf friend as a dark creature to Grypher.

"Toby..." Diego sadly gasped as he furiously glares at Grypher. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"I have turned him into my slave like I did with Carrie and Victor. Only this slave is my most powerful slave ever. Nothing can stop him!" Grypher laughed evilly.

The evil dark, terrifying Toby glares at Kyle and growls, "You have taken everything from me! My happiness, my life and my brother!"

"Toby, you need to understand that I will never take your brother away from you honest." Kyle explained to the wolf. Kyle wanted to explain and convince Toby that he didn't mean to take Diego away from him but Toby rejected his explanation.

"He's right, Toby. He's just a friend to me. I would never abandon you." Diego said, trying to get Toby out of the darkness.

"It's too late sabre. I have control over him and now, because of you, Toby is now my slave and now he'll destroy you all!" Grypher growled at them. He then sends Diego out of the force field as it was now just Toby and Kyle; face to face.

"Now, my servant of darkness, destroy that worthless brat once and for all!" Grypher bellowed. His teeth clinched, urging for Toby to destroy Kyle.

"Toby, no! Don't do this!" Kyle cried as he backed away from the dark wolf.

However, it was too late. Toby immediately lunged at Kyle; his paws pinning him on the chest and his claws digging into his shirt. Kyle cried in pain as the wolf bit the human boy at the shoulder where Victor last bit him.

"KYLE!" the herd cried in horror to see Kyle getting beat by Dark Toby.

Kyle knew he needs to fight back. He didn't want to hurt Toby but just to get time to waste to save his friend. Toby tried to slash Kyle at the face, but Kyle managed to grab his paw. Toby growled at him as he uses his strength to try to get his claws at the boy. His strength overcome Kyle, since the power that Toby had inside him, Kyle was getting weaker. But, Kyle wouldn't give up; he kicks Toby away from him as the wolf flies and manages to land on his paws. Kyle got up on his feet as he was in his defense stance.

"Toby, don't let the darkness control you!" Kyle cried, trying to get Toby out of the darkness.

Toby didn't reply. Grypher laughed, he knew it was useless for Kyle to awaken Toby from the darkness. "Foolish, foolish, boy… When will you understand that Toby is now part of darkness? And, since he's part of darkness, he'll be part of me!"

"You wouldn't?!" Kyle exclaimed, shocked that Grypher has the power to do that.

"Oh, yes I can, Kyle…" Grypher replied, grinning evilly at the boy and to the herd. "I can summon him and do whatever I want with him… To do that first, he must leave his body…becomes a spirit, and now, he's a lifeless dark soul—just following my orders…!"

Kyle had enough with Grypher's plan. He's sick of what he's done with the herd and this is the chance to stop him. "I will stop you! You've hurt every one of the herd and now this is going to be the end of YOU!"

Kyle charges towards Grypher, however, a huge weight impacted Kyle; causing him to fall on the ground as Toby was on top of him. Toby glared at Kyle as he growls. "Now, what I've been waiting for!"

Toby slashed Kyle at the chest and then beat him up multiple times; getting Kyle even weaker. The pain went to all sources of his body. He cried in pain, being thrown by Toby as Kyle was too weak to get up. Scratch marks were on his face, his clothes were even more torn, and cuts and bruises on his arms and legs.

"KYLE!" Diego cried in horror, shocked that Kyle was going to be defeated by his brother.

Grypher laughed, thinking he was victorious. "Ha ha! Excellent, Toby! Now, as I favored!" He shoots a dark beam at Kyle. It traveled like electricity, hitting Kyle as he cried in pain. Static of electricity ran around courses to his body; he was temporally paralyzed from the hit.

"Now, Toby… FINISH HIM!" Grypher shouted impatiently. His hands tightened; can't wait for Toby to end Kyle.

Toby slowly walked towards Kyle, ready to finish him off. Kyle weakly looks up at Toby, his eyes staring into his eyes, then answered, "T-Toby…listen to me…I never wanted to take Diego away from you…"

Toby glared at him, unconvinced. "LIAR!"

Kyle weakly reaches to his pocket as he takes out a stone that catches Toby's attention. The stone was a nice smooth stone, featuring waves of colors. Toby was confused; he wonders what this was for. "What's this…?"

"It was Diego's gift…for you…" Kyle answers weakly, looking up at Toby.

The darkness inside Toby begins to a fade a little. Was this Diego's gift for him? The gift made the darkness in his heart change for a second. "A gift…for me…?"

"Don't listen to him! He's lying. He's making you weak, Toby. Crush the stone NOW!" Grypher exclaims, trying to control Toby.

Toby's darkness returns as he raises his paw and was about to smash the stone until, in nick of time, Kyle stops his paw and looks at him. "Toby! No! Don't do it! You love Diego. You two care for each other, remember…?"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_It was the day before Toby's birthday party started. Diego looked around, trying to find a good place to hide Toby's gift. Toby's party will start in half-n-hour and Diego still hasn't found a good spot to hide the present. Kyle walked around in the party, amazed how the party is going to be and kind of excited for the party as well. He noticed Diego struggling. With curiosity, he walked over the adult saber and noticed the saber thinking of a good place to hide the present._

_"Hey, Diego, what's wrong?" Kyle asked the adult saber._

_The saber looked at the human for a moment. "Just looking for a good place to hide Toby's gift until the party starts."_

_"Cool. Is it all right if I can see your gift?" Kyle asked as the saber nodded and showed his gift for Toby._

_Diego smiled. "Of course!"_

_The smilodon revealed to the boy to a beautiful stone, carved with the letters "D" and "T". Kyle smiled and looked at the saber. "He's gonna love it! Can't wait to see his face when he sees this!"_

_Diego eyebrowed him; believing if Kyle was serious. "You think so?"_

_Kyle nodded with a smile in his face. "Well, yeah! I think it's the best birthday gift for him!"_

_"Thanks, Kyle." Diego smiled back. He then looked around, continuing to find a good place to hide his gift for safe keeping. "Now, I just need to find a good hiding spot until his party starts."_

_Kyle thought for a moment until he had an idea in his mind. "Whatta 'bout if you give me the stone for a while—just to keep it safe, meanwhile the party starts soon. Look, I'll keep it in my pocket."_

_"You sure?" Diego asked a little worried if Kyle might lose the precious stone._

_"I'm sure, Diego. I promise I'll keep it safe." Kyle winked as the saber handed the stone to him as he carefully puts it in his pocket as he padded the stone._

* * *

The moment he saw the stone, he looked at his brother, Diego, who stared at Toby sadly with a teary eye. Once he saw his brother upset, he finally realized what he has done. He regretted that he hurt Kyle and made the herd worried about him. His heart changes as tears stream into his eyes as he howls. The darkness breaks as it fades away into vapor and was free from Grypher's control.

"I-Impossible!" Grypher shouts, astonished at Toby escaped from his control.

The force field that surrounds Kyle and Toby vanishes in thin air. Toby cries as he looks at Kyle and Diego. He hoped that Kyle forgives him and wasn't mad at him for all the things he has done. "Kyle… I'm so sorry…"

Kyle weakly smiles due to his fight with Toby and answers, "It's okay, Toby… Everything will be alright…" Toby tearfully smiles, hugging Kyle as the human boy also hug back.

"Toby!"

The gray wolf breaks his hug with Kyle, turning to the direction where the voice called him. He sees Diego running towards him. Toby looks down, ashamed for what he did and replies, "I'm sorry, Diego…"

"No Toby. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have never pushed you aside. I should have looked after you with Kyle as well and I didn't bother to realize your feelings...and for that I'm so sorry…" Diego apologizes, blaming himself that he hurt Toby in the beginning. "And I promise, Toby, that I will never abandon you and I will always love you."

Toby tearfully smiles again as he embraces his brother. "You're the best brother ever!"

Steam escaped from Grypher's ears; he was furious, irate, enraged after Toby loses his control. He fisted his hands, his teeth clinched, and the darkness surrounding his body steamed. He let out a scream of rage, grabbing the herd's and the three's attention as the darkness swirled around his body, glaring deadly at Kyle. Darkness circled into his hands as he was ready to attack at any moment.

"You boy…! You ruined everything! Just when my plans are coming together, YOU have to show up and stop it! No wonder 'they' asked me to capture you. But now, I'm going to kill you, you pathetic boy!" Grypher snarled, as he was ready to attack Kyle.

Toby stands behind Kyle, defending him, sternly glares at Grypher. "Hey! Leave my 'brother' alone, you fiend! He's not the blame to this! You are!"

Just by the word "brother" coming from Toby's mouth, it surprises Kyle; it made his heart warm. Grypher laughed, thinking Toby was foolish as he looks at Kyle.

"Well…say goodbye to your 'brother', fool!" Grypher laughs evilly as he shoots his dark beams at Kyle.

"Kyle!" Toby exclaims, shielding Kyle as he took the brutal hits.

"TOBY!" The herd and Kyle shout worriedly as Grypher laughs evilly with his dark aura was increasing in strength.

"TOBY!" Diego screamed as he runs and holds his injured brother.

"D...D...Diego?" Toby weakly panted.

"I'm here Toby, I'm here" Diego gently shushed his little brother and lets him rest.

"I love you big brother" Toby weakly smiles at the sabre.

"I love you too little brother" Diego tearfully replied and nuzzles him

"Mwahahahahaha! What a pathetic creature that stupid wolf is, Just like his dead useless mother" Grypher mocked the injured wolf.

Kyle has had enough of Grypher as he growls loudly

"Ok you monster! You wanna end this fight?! LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

**This is it!**

**The Final Battle!  
**

**Who will win?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Final Battle

**Chapter 17: Final Battle**

* * *

Dark clouds gaze over the boy and man with the black coat, thunder roars bringing fear to the herd. Grypher's orange eyes glow with his dark aura increasing around his body. The anger in his darkness increases his strength, grinning evilly at Kyle as he hands jitter of the power he holds. Kyle takes a couple of deep breathes, he is weak and knows that he needs to keep his strength for this final battle.

"Can you feel it…? Can you feel that death is just waiting for you, my dear Kyle?" Grypher said, his body jittering some more as the darkness expands.

"This ends here, Grypher!" Kyle shouts, making a fighting stance.

Grypher grins evilly, thinking how foolish the boy is. Naïve? Can this word suite him? It didn't intend to Grypher. His blood thirst is to destroy Kyle once and for all; his stubbornness is taking him there. The man with the black coat charges towards the boy as Kyle did the same. Grypher swings his arm, releasing waves of darkness. Kyle quickly dodges the dark aura and air kicks Grypher as he blocks the attack. Grypher charges his dark aura, doing a dark pulse; throwing Kyle into the air. Kyle rolls on the ground rough, groaning on the hard floor, and then slowly picking himself up.

Grypher slowly approaches to the boy, levitated from the ground. "Foolish, foolish, boy… You're life should end like that useless wolf…"

However, Kyle charges towards the adult, punching him in the face. Grypher was off guard from his attack and has a pleased look on his face. "Not bad. You surprised me with that attack."

Kyle didn't reply, only his deep breathing is heard. "Oooo…the silent treatment. I see how it is…" Grypher quickly blasts dark beams at the boy. Kyle dodges them like a speeding bullet, running towards the cloaked man, grabbing a stick from the ground and attacks him rapidly. Grypher once again off guard by Kyle as he feels the stick taking multiple hits. Kyle swings the stick, breaking it in half as Grypher flies into the air and crashes to a tree.

Grypher lies there weakly, Kyle isn't too sure if he wins this battle. Darkness orbits around the man's body, he pants deeply as rage increases in his body. Grypher's eyes glow like a roaring fire as he growls in anger. He quickly charges Kyle, kicking him to the stomach. Kyle yelps in pain, his body flies in the air by the force that Grypher gives him. The cloaked man teleports in front of Kyle as he air attacks him; punching and kicking Kyle multiple times.

Kyle cries in pain by his brutal attacks. Grypher then pushes Kyle with a dark force, throwing Kyle to the ground fatally. The herd is horrified what they are seeing Kyle losing to Grypher. Manny and Ellie hold trunks together, hoping that Kyle will somehow win this, Sid looks away while holding Rosy and Carrie, Crash and Eddie hide behind Peaches, and Diego worried about Kyle as he was taking care of the unconscious Toby.

Grypher deadly walks towards Kyle with his dark aura burns the grass with every step as Kyle lies on the ground weakly. He grabs Kyle with a dark hand, pinning him to a rocky wall with Kyle grunting in pain. "Then it is settled then—I have won, you lost."

"Y-You may have won this time…but…i-it's not over yet…" Kyle mutters, has no energy to talk.

"What's that?" Grypher raises an eyebrow, wanting to hear him repeat his comment.

"I s-said…you might have this time…but…this is not over yet…!" Kyle mutters more loudly.

Kyle's comment angered the cloaked man. He pins Kyle to the wall, squeezing him with his dark hand wrapped around his young body. "It's not over yet? How despicable! I will not lose to a child like you and I will not show mercy to you...! You'll suffer and I'll destroy you no matter what…! We'll see what's not over yet!" Grypher faces Kyle face-to-face. "The one who shall be over is YOU!"

With that, Grypher squeezes Kyle more tightly as he screams in agony with Grypher laughing evilly, hearing the sweet sounds of Kyle's suffering cry. The darkness surrounds Kyle, sucking in Kyle's aura or life force, closely killing him.

"NOOO!"

A male cry is heard as Grypher was pinned down with claws impaling through man's body. The creature mercilessly slashes the man brutally with blood on his paws. He stops until he notices the cloaked man is no more. He turns to the fallen Kyle and walks slowly towards him. "Kyle…" he called.

Kyle's brown eyes slowly open, meeting to hazel eyes that belong to the saber. "D-Diego…"

"Are you okay…?" Diego asks his human friend, wondering if he was all right.

Kyle made a weak chuckle, barely has the strength to move his head to face the saber. "Well, every part of my body hurts…but everything else is okay… But why would you help me…? This is me between…Grypher…?"

"I don't care if this between you and him. After what Grypher did to you, I couldn't see you like this, especially Victor," Diego explains. "I'm here for you, Kyle. You're my friend and I will not let anyone hurt one of friends."

Kyle weakly smiles. "T-Thanks…"

"You're welco-AHHHHH!" Diego cries in pain as electricity runs through his body.

"DIEGO!" Kyle shouts, worried about his saber friend.

Kyle turns to the direction where the beam was shot, and his eyes sees Grypher in pain, his hand holding the wounds that Diego. His clothes were practically torn up and blood stains around his hand with his teeth clinching in anger. Grypher pants roughly and grunts every time he moves. "I…had…enough with this…saber…and his herd…! I will destroy you…ALL!"

Kyle weakly gets up from the ground and glares at Grypher with a fighting stance. "I will not…let you…Grypher…!"

"So…ugh…y-you want to…die…too…ugh…huh…?" Grypher weakly questions him, gruntingly.

Kyle shakes his head. "No…I did say…this going to end…"

Grypher chuckles weakly. "I…ugh…see… Very well…ugh…then…say goodbye to yourself…Kyle…!"

Kyle weakly runs towards the injured man as he kicks him in the face; making Grypher fall backwards; losing his balance. Grypher shoots Kyle with a dark mist, shooting Kyle back. Kyle grunts in pain as he slowly gets up and punches Grypher a couple of times as Grypher shoots Kyle again, making him fly towards a tree. Smoke vaporizes when the beam shot Kyle to the tree. The tree is silent; not a sound of a body drop.

Suddenly, Kyle appears; swinging on a vine as he kicks Grypher with all of his force. Grypher let a cry of pain as he crashes to a rocky wall with a thud. The force of the crash vibrates the icicles above Grypher. The man's pupils shrinking as sharp icicles fall towards him. But, he creates a dark barrier to protect himself. However, the icicles went through the dark barrier; impaling him.

The dark barrier disappears in thin air with Grypher standing weakly looking at Kyle. He slowly approaches him with one foot in every three seconds. "I…I…can't…lose…" he weakly answers, walking towards Kyle. "To…a…child…"

Kyle weakly makes a fighting stance, ready if Grypher wants to attack. "This power…that you have…it…it…obligates darkness… W-Who are…you…? You're not…just a…ordinary…child…" Grypher falls on his knees. "This…is…impossible…"

Then, Grypher's body begins to fade into small dark ashes. Grypher's eyes widen in fear that he knows that his death is coming; it was the end for him. "No, I think of fading…" he stares at his hands as dark auras surrounding him as his body and himself is disappearing; Grypher just destroys himself. "No…no…NOOOOOO…!"

Grypher's body was gone. Everything is over. The final battle is over and the one left standing is Kyle. Kyle pants weakly, but smiles faintly. His body is weak, his heart is slowing down, and his consciousness is fading. Kyle falls back on the ground as his vision is turning black. He can barely see the herd reaching out a hand for him, but his eyes slowly closes and disappears in a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

**Kyle has won!**

**The battle is over...**

**But will Diego, Sid, Toby and Kyle be OK?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out**


	18. New Brothers

**Chapter 18: New Brothers**

* * *

Darkness fogged his mind; he was still unconscious after the events. However, he could hear voices echoing into his mind. The fogged darkness was fading away and his mind was starting to work. When Kyle opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and could see an orange fog. But, after a few seconds he sees Diego standing near him and smiles happily at him.

"Kyle! You're OK!" Diego happily said.

"Diego! I thought you were hurt!" Kyle cheered as he hugs the sabre, but he lets go due to the pain in his arms.

"Easy, buddy, easy… Just rest...you need to heal," Diego softly replied, laying Kyle down.

Soon, the herd saw Kyle awake as they each cheer and got up to the human boy. The possum brothers ran up to the human boy and jump on the leaf bed he was laying on.

"Kyle! You're alive!" Crash happily cried.

"We thought we never see you again!" Eddie cried.

"Aw, thanks you two," Kyle smiled; he looks up to the rest of the herd and grinned. "Hey, guys"

"How are you feeling darling?" Ellie asked.

"I'm a little better," Kyle replied. "But, I'll be fine"

"You were very brave tonight, Kyle. You destroyed the enemy and saved us," Manny proudly said to the human.

"Well, he wanted to hurt you guys and I will not let him do that. You guys are my friends," Kyle replied.

"You had me worried there, Kyle, but I'm glad you're safe now and I'm very proud of you," Diego said to the human and ruffs his head softly.

"Thanks! I was so worried about you too and I'm so glad you're OK now," said Kyle, smiling at the saber.

Then, Kyle looked around but doesn't see Sid, Carrie or Rosy. He began to worry that something horrible happen when he was out cold.

"Wait a minute! Where are Sid, Carrie and Rosy?" he asked.

Then, he suddenly remembers that Sid got badly injured from fighting Victor and took the hit from Grypher to protect his wife and child. Kyle now starts to get more concern about his friend.

"Oh, no! Sid! Is he alive? Is he okay?" Kyle asked in concern.

Carrie then comes out with Rosy as the girls help Sid walked to Kyle as the human can see that Sid was covered in leaf bandages on his left leg and right paw.

"Sid! You're OK!" Kyle cheered, happy to see his sloth friend all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You OK, buddy?" Sid asked.

"I'll be okay. Actually, I don't feel much pain as you do," Kyle joked, smirking at the sloth.

"Neh, I had worst," Sid joked back.

"Pffft! Liar," Kyle laughed as Sid and the rest of the herd laugh with him.

"I gotta say, Sid. What you do tonight was also brave of you," Manny admitted.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of you, buddy," Manny replied as he pats Sid on the back with his trunk.

"Me too, buddy. You fought Victor so well," Diego replied with a smile.

"And if it wasn't for you, Sid, I would have never gotten out of that evil spell... I love you, sweetie," Carrie proudly said to her husband.

"I love you too, darling," Sid sweetly replied as his wife kisses him.

"Okay… Can you two do it somewhere else please?" Kyle grunted in disgust as romance was not Kyle's thing.

The herd chuckled as Diego then saw Toby coming towards Kyle. The human boy saw the wolf coming towards him as they smiled at one another.

"Hey, Toby," Kyle softly greeted.

"Hey, Kyle," Toby greeted back.

Diego then goes to the herd and whispered to them, "Let's leave them alone for a while…"

The herd nodded as they soon went to the other side of the Sanctuary as Toby climbs on Kyle's bed and sat near the empty space of the leaf shaped bed.

"So...how are you feeling?" Toby asked.

"I'm fine... A little sore but I'll be fine," Kyle replied.

"Cool," Toby nodded.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"I'll be okay," Toby replied.

Soon the two didn't say anything for a while or so as they kept looking away from each other  
until Toby broke the silences by saying, "Kyle...I'm so very sorry for what I did to you."

"It's okay, Toby. It wasn't your fault—you were under Grypher's control," Kyle replied.

"But you were right...I was a bit jealous...I was jealous because I thought Diego liked you more than me," Toby admitted.

"Ah, ha! I knew you were jealous!" Kyle smirked.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You were right and I was wrong," Toby sighed.

"But Toby, I would never take your brother away from you. Sure, he cares about me, but that doesn't mean he hates you. Why would you think of that?" Kyle asked.

"Because...that day...when Diego yelled at me for trying to cheer him up...I saw Grypher and he tried to convince me that you were trying to take Diego from me," Toby sadly replied.

"What?! You saw Grypher that day?! Why didn't you tell us?" Kyle asked in shock.

"Because I fear you wouldn't believe me...plus, I thought he was being crazy," Toby confessed.

"I see..." Kyle nodded.

"I wanted to get to know you, but the fear of Diego rejecting me was eating me too much," Toby explained.

"I never understood why you felt that way until Diego told me about everything—about your brother and your mother," Kyle confessed.

"He...He told you about that?" Toby asked.

"Yes...I understand how you felt. You felt scared and felt like you were going to be alone forever... I understand now that Diego is the reason you're here. You can't live without him and you don't wanna lose him..." Kyle explained.

"Indeed," Toby nodded.

"Well, Diego would never leave you—he loves you so much. He doesn't wanna lose you too. To him—you're everything in this world," said Kyle.

"Thanks Kyle...That means a lot to me," Toby thanked.

"No worries...Oh! I almost forgot," said Kyle as he spots the rock that Diego was gonna give Toby for his birthday.

"Here's your gift," Kyle added, smiling at the wolf.

"Thanks," Toby thanked as he looks at the rock that has the engraving "D" and "T" which means Diego and Toby.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kyle chuckled.

"Not quite yet…" Toby replied.

"What do you mean…?" Kyle asked as he looks at the wolf in confusion.

Toby then uses one of his sharp claws to engrave a "K" on the stone in the middle of the "D" and "T".

"There," said Toby as he smiles at the human.

"Toby...what's with the K?" Kyle asked.

"It's K for Kyle. Look—Diego, Kyle and Toby," Toby replied.

"D...Did you really mean it when you called me brother tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Toby nodded.

"Why?" Kyle asked, curious why he called him that.

"Because I wanna be a brother for you—Diego told me about your past and...I felt so sorry for you…" Toby confessed.

"You...feel sorry...for me?" Kyle asked in surprise.

"Yes…and that's why I wanna be a brother for you, Kyle... Because either if we may never see each other again after tomorrow. Just know that you're always going be my little brother forever," Toby replied.

"Toby..." Kyle gasped. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"I want you to keep this, Kyle. So you're always have a part of me, Diego and the herd with you" Toby replied as he gives Kyle the stone.

"Toby...I can't take this, It belongs to you" said Kyle.

"Not anymore, It's yours now...A gift from me" Toby smiled at the human.

Kyle was feeling so happy that for the first time, in his life, he has a brother who cares for him.  
Tears were flowing from his eyes as Toby asked, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I just h-have something in my eyes," Kyle sniffed as he tries to cover the tears up.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Kyle," Toby replied as he hugs his brother.

"I...I'm gonna miss you too, Toby," Kyle said sadly as he hugs his brother back.

Diego and the herd were watching the whole thing as some of the members of the herd were in tears including Sid that Rosy hands him a leaf. As they watched the mammals hugging, Diego felt so proud of them, and yet, he was still sad for he knows that Kyle has to go home tomorrow and he doesn't know when he'll return.

* * *

**Things have gotten better now!**

**But Kyle has to leave tomorrow**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Until We Meet Again**

* * *

The next morning, it was time for Kyle to head home; his last day staying in the Ice Age. The herd gathered around as they waited for the time portal to appear. Kyle stared at his Time Watch as the timer of the portal's arrival ends. A purplish portal appeared in front of Kyle and the herd as Kyle turned his head, facing his animal friends.

"Is that the portal that will take you home?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Kyle nodded.

"So...you're going?" Sid asked, not wanting Kyle to go.

"I'm afraid so… It's being a whole week, and now, I must go home," Kyle sadly replied.

"D-Don't leave, Kyle," Crash cried as he hugs the human's leg.

"We want you to stay!" Eddie also cried as he hugs the other leg.

Kyle smiled at the twins and picked them up as he hugged them. "I can't stay here, guys. This is not my place or time…" Kyle replied.

"We'll miss you," Crash sobbed.

"Yeah...a lot…" Eddie cried.

"I'll miss you guys two," Kyle replied as he gave them one last big hug.

He put the possums down as he walks up to the mammoths and hugs Peaches. "Goodbye, Kyle" Peaches sniffed as tears poured from her eyes.

"See you later, Peaches," Kyle replied as he strokes the teen's trunk.

Kyle then goes to Ellie as the she-mammoth gave Kyle a big hug with her trunk. "Stay safe for us OK, love?" said Ellie.

"I will, Ellie," Kyle replied as he returns the hug.

When Ellie puts Kyle down, the human boy went up to Manny as he places a trunk on the boy's shoulder.

"Hope we'll see you again soon," said Manny.

"I hope so too, Manny. Take care of the herd for me," said Kyle, smiling at the bull mammoth.

"I will," Manny nodded as he then hugs Kyle.

When Manny finishes hugging Kyle, he went up to Sid, Carrie and Rosy. "Well...I guess this is goodbye for now…." said Kyle sadly.

"Goodbye, Kyle and thank you for everything," said Carrie.

"Thanks, Carrie," Kyle thanked.

He then looks at Rosy who was asleep in her mother's arms as he whispered, "Be good for your parents, Rosy…"

Carrie and Sid giggled as the boy then goes to Sid. "You know, Sid. For a sloth, you really are tough than you look," Kyle chuckled, complimenting the sloth.

"Same to you," Sid joked.

The two mammals laughed as Kyle then give Sid a gentle hug. "I'll miss you, Sid" said Kyle.

"I'll miss you too, Kyle," Sid replied.

As he lets go of Sid, he turns to Carrie and answered, "Take care of Sid for me."

"I will," Carrie replied as she smiles at Kyle.

Soon Kyle then goes to Toby as the wolf answered, "Well, we may had a few ups and downs during the past week but I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too, Toby," Kyle smiled at the wolf. "And I'm glad we settle things."

"I'm gonna miss you," said Toby.

"Me too," Kyle nodded.

"Until we meet again, brother," Toby replied as he hugs Kyle.

"Until we meet again...brother," Kyle replied as he gave Toby one last hug before they parted their embrace.

And lastly, Kyle went to Diego as the sabre was looking away sadly as Kyle knew that he was  
going to be missed by Diego so much.

"So... You're really gonna miss me that much, huh?" Kyle sadly sighed.

"Yeah..." Diego sadly nodded.

"I will come back, Diego... Maybe not today...or tomorrow...or even next year...but some day, Diego, I will return and that's a promise," said Kyle.

"You promise?" Diego asked.

"I promise, Diego," Kyle smiled.

Diego smiled back as he then offers his paw to Kyle and replied, "Goodbye, Kyle."

Kyle looks at Diego's paw then to his face as he then hugs the sabre and said, "Until we meet again…"

Diego surprised by the hug, smiled at the boy and returns the embrace as a tear pour from his eye. Soon as they parted from the hug, Kyle smiled at the saber as he walked towards the purplish portal that was waiting for him. Kyle sighed, this is it. It was time to go home, but he wanted to have a last look at the herd before he leaves. He wanted to remember how the new members look like and wished if he can remember them forever.

"Hope we all see each other soon!" Kyle cried out for the last time; waving good-bye to them.

"Goodbye Kyle!" the herd all happily cried as they watched Kyle going into the portal.

The portal was beginning to disappear. Kyle's bright smile warmed the herd's hearts as the portal was halfway closed, and then it vanished. Kyle was gone and everything was quiet. The only thing they can hear was nature's music.

"Do you think we'll ever see Kyle again?" Toby asked Diego.

The sabre smiled at the wolf as he puts an arm around him and replied, "Yes, Toby. We'll see him again real soon."

As the herd watches the blue clear sky, they knew that peace for the herd and Kyle has returned home once more.

* * *

The sun's rays shine upon the boy with the sort-of-spiked brown haired boy. His body is lying on his bed with his eyes closed; soundly asleep. The day is just like any other normal day; the sky full color blue in the summer horizon with the heat rising. A blanket covers him young twelve-year-old body with his hands clinging together. Kyle's face expression is calm and soft with his brown hair lies on the pillow. However, the sleepiness ends as a knock echoes through his room door.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Kyle's eyes open shot, his brown eyes glimmer by the sun's light. His tiredness makes him clumsy as he accidently falls on the ground with a thud. Kyle shakes his head; waking his mind up.

"Kyle, I understand you love to sleep in, but you're going to come with me to the market. I expect you to be ready in ten minutes"

"Okay!" Kyle replies back; recognizing the masculine voice of Mr. Smith.

Suddenly, Kyle just realizes that he didn't feel any pain in his arms or his body. Strange? He remembers he just had a fight with the bloodthirsty man, Grypher, and the adventure he just had with the herd. But, how can he be healed so quickly? Was it a dream…? Kyle didn't want to say it was a dream. The adventure he had with the herd seems so real. How can it be a dream?

Kyle sighs sadly. Maybe it was a dream all along…or so he thought. Kyle stands up pulling his blanket while trying to get up. Then, he hears a pebble hit the floor; getting his curiosity. He turns to the direction of the fallen pebble; staring its small gray structure. He is confused at first, but until he picks it up. His eyes see what it wanted to see; letters carved into the stone with "K", "D", and "T"; or Kyle, Diego and Toby.

Kyle smiles at the stone, remembering the events he did with Toby and Diego and the rest of the herd. He is glad that the adventure was real and he wonders if he'll see them again. Kyle holds the stone that Toby gave him and rests it on his chest. "You'll always become a part of mine too…" He holds his stone and puts it in his pocket as he heads out of his room.

After a couple of minutes later, Kyle and Mr. Smith are in the market. Kyle picks up the produce and places them on the basket cart. He waits for a couple of seconds; waiting for Mr. Smith if he needs anymore help.

Mr. Smith lays a hand on Kyle's shoulder with a smile, "I think that's all."

Kyle smiles back. The two prepare themselves at the cashier; waiting for the cashier to mark their total price. After that, they were leaving until two young kids walk towards to the boy. Kyle wanders what they want and why they were coming to him. The girl with the short brown golden hair standing next to a boy with blond hair smiles at Kyle as Kyle smiles back.

"I remember. You're that kid who picked on that bully," she said, reminding Kyle what had happened.

"Oh yeah, well you know how bullies are," Kyle replies back.

"Well, we came by if you want to hang out with us," the girl offers.

Kyle's eyes widen in surprise. She is offering him to become friends? Is Kyle making friends? Kyle is speechless. Can this day go any better? But, Kyle needs Mr. Smith permission. He turns his head to Mr. Smith, but he simply nods with a smile as Kyle smiles at the two new comrades. "O-Okay sure!" Kyle nervously said; a bit jittery due to the excitement.

"C'mon then!" she smiles, pulling Kyle's arm.

They leave the market with giggles and laughter as they head to the park. "Forgot to introduce myself—Hi, I'm Sara," the girl introduces herself.

The boy with the blond hair smiles, "I'm Justin, nice to meet you."

Kyle smiles at his two new friends. "Nice to meet you too, Sara and Justin," he says. "My name is Kyle…"

Finally, Kyle has found two new friends that his heart can connect to. But, thinks about the new members of the herd he just met. He thinks about them; thinking if he'll ever see them again. He thinks about Toby and the stone he gave him, and lastly, the promise he made with Diego. Will he ever meet him again? While running with the two kids, Kyle looks up at the sky with a smile; feeling the sun's rays heat. "Diego…we'll see each other soon…I promise…"

Even if our story ends right now or if Kyle, Toby or the others won't ever see each other again, or they forget about their adventure. But the memories themselves will never be forgotten. The memories are like a record or a chain that tie together; never to break. Kyle's world and Carrie's and Toby's world may be different, but the world they share is the same. Their love will never be forgotten…

The End.  


* * *

  
**Hello fellow readers, I, Mad-Face Pro, and A.G. Wicked are thankful for the positive comments throughout the story. Our crossover story is one of our best works that we put together with our ideas and friendship. All we need to say is that we hope you enjoyed it and hopefully read our stories that we are currently working on. :) Again, hope you enjoyed it. –Mad-Face Pro c.c**


End file.
